A normal day then Bam! Into the world of Pokemon!
by SM2J96
Summary: A 16 year old named Elena was playing Pokemon Gold Version on her Gameboy Advance SP when she looked out the window and saw a falling star, then made a wish, if she could have her Pokemon from the game really be hers in real life, then passed out. The next day waking up in the middle New Bark Town, in Johto! What Will she do? Who will she meet, fall for? Will she ever get 'home?
1. Chapter 1

This is obviously a Pokemon Fanficition, but no it's not going to be the TV show! It's going to be the game! yes the game and what would happen if a girl somehow gets into the Pokemon world and all! So... it's kinda like those Naruto Fanfiction about ending up the Naruto world, except this is Pokemon. How will this turn out? I don't know o_o. I really don't I literally came up with this idea while well lets say I was doing the same thing as the character is doing at the moment right now. Yeah. I hope you like it!

Chapter 1

"PI-KA-CHU!" I yelled as my brother mimicked me charging his small toy Pikachu against my five times bigger Pikachu as we had a weird Pikachu battle.  
" PIKA-PIKA-CHU!" I yelled attacking his Pikachu.  
Yeah I have a pikachu toy and so does my three year old brother, the Pikachu I have is the same age as me! yeah 16! Wait Who am I you ask? Well I'm Elena, but most people call me Lena, either way neither of them fit me. I'm not goth, but i'm not girly either. I use to love Pokemon when I was a kid, especially Pikachu and Squirtle! Chikorita too! I loved Eevee! I wanted to make it evolve into Umbreon! Anyways it's been years since I played or even watched the show.  
"I'm bored!" I yelled after a while, when my brother left. I sighed looking through my closet, then my drawers, then I found something red at the bottom, underneath a pile of my clothes and picked up the object.  
"Hey! My Gameboy Advance SP! And it has my Pokemon game!" I yelled as i moved the switch to turn it on, but nothing happened.  
"No it's dead!" then i noticed the charger next to it.  
"Wait I could charge it." So i picked up my charger and plugged it into the wall, and grabbed the opposite end of the cord and plugged it into the game device, and saw the light at the corner light up into a red color.  
"Ok while it charges I'll go look for a Pokemon game on my computer or something!" I went over to my Mac, and after two hours found a game rom, and a thing called VisualBoyAdcance to play the game and played, after a while I realized i couldn't save the game.  
"that's just messed up! I got so far!" I said in a depressing voice, then looked over at my charging Gameboy Advance SP, and it's light was gone, meaning it was charged completely.  
"Woohoo time to play!" I said, then turned on the device, seeing the old intro that i remembered from years ago. It was Pokemon Gold version, it was originally for the Gameboy Color, which I did have, but now i used it for the SP. I first looked at my Pokemon, which ones I had. The strongest was a level 60 Meganium, then the rest were at level 24 up to 29.  
"I have a lot of work to do." I told myself as I began to play, about an hour or two later I had most of my lower level Pokemon at level 34 or 35, while Meganium was at level 63.  
"It kinda worked out..." I told myself, then looked at the time, it was time for me to go to bed, so around 12pm. I quickly gathered my things for bed, but I still wanted to play, so I turned out my lights and turn on my game, with no volume and made sure that my window curtains were left opened then I began to play, after a while i started feeling tired from the game and looked out the window to look at the stars. Then I saw a shooting star.  
"Woah I never seen a shooting star before! Umm a wish..." I said then I closed my eyes and whispered, "I wish that I could have my Pokemon on my game with me in real life, that's all."  
Then I opened my eyes and sighed, I knew it wouldn't come true, so i continued to play, but I started to feel dizzy, that I got up from my bed, but fell to the floor, dropping my game on the floor, while I landed on knees and hands. Then I passed out into darkness. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Is she alive?" I hear a voice above me.  
"Who is she, how did she even get here, especially with the -"  
"Look it's the Professor!" I moaned, from exhaustion, i felt that I saw on the floor, it was warm, and that I was on my stomach, but I was so tired that I didn't even get up and left my eyes closed.  
"Alright, alright everyone move along, I'll take care of the girl, James! Could you bring her inside the house?" a man said, of course i didn't see who it was.  
"Yeah sure!" I heard a guys voice, then i felt myself getting picked up, and the warm ground leave me. "No... 5 more minutes..."" i mumbled not wanting to wake up.  
"Wow... she must be really out of it." the person carrying me said, as I felt a difference in environment then i was placed on a soft and comfortable surface.  
"Hmm I guess so. We'll just let her rest... she doesn't seem to from here. So you wanted to be a trainer right, so come this way." the older voice said walking away as I heard two pairs of footsteps leave, then later on I hear another voice, something about being late and all, but i didn't care.  
Some time later I decided to wake up and got up from what apparently was a couch and stretched, looking around.  
"Woah where am i? This isn't my room." I said completely confused.  
"You're awake. Mind telling me your name?" A voice said coming from a door way, I replied not looking at the man.  
"Well, just call me Lena. Where am i.." Then i looked at him then my jaw dropped and my eyes widen.  
"YOU'RE PROFESSOR ELM! WAIT HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE YOUR FROM POKEMON!" I yelled as he gave me a strange look.  
"Pokemon is not a place young lady, but creatures. So It seems you're not from this world, correct?" He asked while I looked at him dumbfounded.  
"Another world? No it cant, Pokemon is just a game, a tv show!" but the realization came to me. I was in Johto. Where? I didn't know.  
"Where exactly are we? and I guess I am from another world."  
"New Bark Town. This is a different world than yours, you can't just walk around here, as I think you already know, there are Pokemon all over the place, and they will attack. Unless you get your own Pokemon, I think I could try to help, but there isn't much I could do. However I could give you a Pokemon, to travel and hopefully this could help you out." He explained  
"umm Sure... Wait! Do you have Chikorita! I won't leave with him!" I practically yelled, while he gave me a swift nod of his head, and walked over to a machine click a few buttons opening up, the grabs a pokeball giving it to me.  
"Chikorita, here he is. Why this Pokemon? If you don't mind me asking."  
"This is my best friend in a game. No matter what I will choose him! Thanks Professor Elm!" i yelled walking out happily with my Chikorita.  
Then a guy stopped me. "Hey, you're the girl that was passed out, I'm James, Elm's assistant. Here you will need this." James said giving me strange squirt bottle.  
"It's a potion to heal your Pokemon. Please be careful." he told me and then went back to his work. "sure." I said walking out.  
"Wait a minute, if this is like the game then... " I realized and rushed to the side of the house, seeing the Red Haired boy looking through the window.  
"...So this is the famous Elm Pokemon Lab..."  
"OI! YOU! GET AWAY FROM THERE! DONT YOU DARE GO IN THERE OR I WILL KICK YOU'RE ASS!" I yelled, as the boy turned looking at me in shock.  
"What are you staring at? Wait how did you know, I'm not! Move it!" He yelled pushing me out.  
"Gah!" I yelled falling to the floor.  
"I will beat you! Watch it Silver!" i yelled knowing his name, then I ran before he could question how I knew. I kept running until I reached the grass.  
"Ok. I need to have more self control. Still he's going to steal that Pokemon! I have to let it happen." I told myself sighing then I took out my pokeball.  
"Chikorita! I choose you!" I yelled, throwing the Pokemon into the air, then a red beam thing shot out, and then there was Chikorita.  
"Wow.. Chikorita... I never thought I would see a real one right in front of me..." I said reaching my hand out toward the Chikorita slowly.  
"Elena! Elena Elena Elena! You're here! I knew you'd come for me!" The Chikorita spoke, then I stopped reaching, and screamed.  
"WHAT YOU CAN TALK HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!" I was freaked out.  
"It's me you're Pokemon! I heard you make the wish! Now You're here! We need to get everyone else on our team!" He yelled happily.  
"What.. wait why do I understand you! Can anyone else?" I asked confused.  
"No. Only you since you're from a different world then here. You're the only one. please don't put me back in there! I wanna be out here!" Chikorita jumped happily.  
"O-okay, I won't so you are the same Chikorita from the game then... I guess I have to find everyone else then. Then get back home." I told him, he smiled sadly.  
"Well I'm happy that I could meet you! Epically to see how you look like!"  
"wait. What?" Then I realized i didn't know how I looked like. I noticed I was wearing some blue shorts and a white T-shirt, and in my shorts pockets I had my cell phone, and my Ipod.  
"How did this get here with me?" I asked then quickly used my cell phone to take a picture of myself, then i looked at the picture.  
I looked like myself just anime style. Dark brown long hair, vibrant crystal green eyes, a soft peachy skin tone. I wasn't very tall, I mean I was kinda tall for my age i have been told, so i felt a who lot shorter. I didn't have a chest... I was flat? I mean I'm thankful I hated my... uh chest but still. Oh no wonder, I looked 10, not the 16 years of age I was. How did this happen? I didn't know I was in shock.  
"Wow..." I said then out of no where a Pidgey came out of no where and flew right by my face, an inch from scratching my face.  
"Gah! No! This isn't what I think it is!" I yelled covering my head.  
"Elena its a Pokemon battle! Just like how we use to have them! It's me against Pidgey!" Chikorita said, getting in front of me in a defensive position. The Pidgey landed about two or three feet away from us, ready to attack.  
"Uhh Tackle!" I yelled as Chikorita did as i said, attacking the Pidgey, who took the hit. Then tried to attack Chikorita, but I yelled "Dodge then tackle it right after!" and he dodged the attack then attacked after, the battle went like this for a minute or two until the Pidgey passed out.  
"Yay! We won!" Chikorita yelled.  
"Yeah... w-we did. Pokemon battles are scary." I told him my thoughts.  
"Don't worry Elena! I'll protect you!" he said as he jumped onto me and I caught him.  
"Ok.. just call me Lena ok." I told him smiling as I gave him a hug and put him back down.  
"Ok Lena! Lets go!" He said starting to walk off. "got it!" I said following, a few Pokemon came to battle us like the Pidgey did, except they were HootHoot and Caterpies, which we easily beat.  
"Yes another one down! Good job Chikorita!" I told him after he defeated a Caterpie.  
"Thanks Lena!" he said smiling and walked towards me.  
"Hmm You know even though you're winning and all we're going to need to get you some potions since your health will get low ad all..." i told him crouching down to his height.  
"true... or we can get berries from trees too!" he mentioned.  
"True, but just in case! We also have to bet pokeballs to fund our group too!" i told him  
"Alright then to town right, it shouldn't be far!" he said jumping excitedly.  
"Yeah ..." then i took out my cell phone and noticed something.  
"Woah your HP 30/45! I can see your status like in the game! Lets see... speed 45... attack 49... defense 65...Special Attack 49...Special Defense 65... and your moves are here too. Lets see. Tackle, growl, razor leaf, reflect, poison powder, leach seed, counter and flail. Awesome more than four moves! We're good. Wait so if this tells me the information like the game then the area must be the same right? So lets see, we're in the middle of tall grass so if we walk this way then..." I said while walking towards a direction, getting out of the grass.  
"Then we should be out of the grass! It worked! that means it's like the game! so I know where we're going!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.  
"OK! Lead the way then Lena! Wait can i stay outside the pokeball please! I don't wanna be in there!" Chikorita said giving me puppy dog eyes.  
"What No way I would do that! You're defiantly staying out of there! Now This way!" I shouted as i walked through the area. We avoided going to the grass, but there was an area covered in grass and i recognized it.  
"We're going to have to go this way," I pointed towards the right, "It there's an item that way." I explained and he nodded his head. We walked towards the direction I said, fought a Rattata and finally made it to an area with no tall grass to see an Item hidden in the ground. I picked it up, "It's a potion!" I told him and just put it in my pocket along with the other potion that Elm's assistant gave me, since I had no bag with me to carry any of the items i had.  
"Ok now to town right?" he asked looking up at me.  
"Yeah to town." I told him as we walked, luckily no Pokemon attacked while we got to another area of grass that wasn't high. We saw a guy standing there so we went up to him, asking where was town, he pointed towards the direction that i was heading towards. I smiled at Chikorita, knowing that he knew that I knew the way in the world.  
That wasn't the only thing the guy told us though. "I wanted to take a break, so I saved to record my progress." We both looked at the guy confused, then i remembered and whispered to Chikorita  
"He says that in the game. You know in my world." and Chikorita understood. We walked away saying good bye, looking at the building the guy was in front of. We didn't go in since there was nothing there we needed.  
Of course while walking we saw even more tall grass. We walked through it a HootHoot came and left. We walked up to a ledge and then went south of it, into more tall grass. and then there was an opening in the ledge to climb so we climbed it up to find a bush and a guy with black hair and brown overalls standing there. So first we walked over to him.  
" Why are you up here?" I asked he replied, "I'm waiting for Pokemon that appear only in the morning." Then i realized it was 1pm. So after talking to him we went to the bush and checked it out. It had berry! so we picked it up, then i gave it to Chikorita to hold.  
We jumped down the ledge, then another ledge and started walking seeing a town up ahead.  
"Look there's a town!" i told Chikorita then we hurried running towards it, then we bumped into an old man who decided to show us around, though i already knew the place. After we decided to go to the Pokemon center to get Chikorita healed so he could battle later. I waited in the waiting room of the Pokemon center, not sure of what to do, then a nurse, came up to me.  
"Excuses me are you Lena by a chance?" she asked me in a polite tone.  
"Yeah, the one and only, why?" i asked  
"Well we have a phone call for you, it's from Professor Elm from New Bark Town. Please come this way." she said leading towards some phones, with screens on it. One had an image of Elm. So I walked to it answering the call.  
"Yo Elm!" I told him, he was busy talking to an assistant until he heard me confused then turned.  
"Oh Lena! So you finally got to Cherrygrove City. That's good, Is Chikorita alright?" he asked smiling.  
"Yeah he's fine, just in case i brought him here to heal after all the battles and stuff. So why exactly are you calling?" I asked curious.  
"Well someone just came and stole a Pokemon, could you return and come talk to the police here and see if you can help us out to find the culprit. Also I would like to talk to you about something. So please do come back." he asked kindly.  
I smiled and nodded my head in response. "Sure no problem! I'll be there soon alright!" i reassure him then hung up.  
"Excuses me, but you Chikorita is completely healed, here he is. We hope to see you again." the nurse told me then walked away behind her was Chikorita.  
"Guess what Chikorita! We gotta go all the way back to New Bark Town! I know it sucks and all but we gotta go help out with something. " I told him  
"It's alright, but to the Market first!" he said smiling his leaf on his head moved with joy.  
"alright lets go!" i said as we walked out of the Pokemon center, luckily we didn't have to go far, the store was right next door. We walked in there was only a couple of people there. The shelves were filled with supplies. I walked straight up to the merchant.

"Welcome! How may I help you?" He asked.  
"Hi I'd like to buy a back pack preferably black... i guess a potion or two... and a pokeball" I told the merchant.  
"It seems like your new here... so it'll only be $810!" He told me smiling while my jaw dropped in shock. I looked through my pockets to only find $10 i only had.  
"No way that much!" I told him, i couldn't believe how expensive things were here! During this a guy about my age, not the age i looked like had came in, he was wearing a brown baseball cap, backwards and it had a yellow line in the middle. He wore a red jacket with black shorts. He wasn't pale or tan, kinda in the middle, his black hair showed under his hat and popped out of it too. He had grey eyes, and wore a grey only one sided backpack on him, kinda like the one i wanted that was in black. Apparently he was watching my situation and had just came in watching me ask for items.  
"I'm sorry little girl, if you can't afford it then please leave." the merchant said his voice kind with a hint of annoyance.  
"I'll pay for it." the guy who came in said, paying the merchant the amount needed for my things, and got the items for me, giving it to me.  
"Here. Don't worry about paying me back alright. Did you just recently get a Pokemon?" He said eying me then Chikorita who was distracted looking at the items on the shelves.  
"Oh.. thanks. I'm still going to pay you back you know. I'm... well just call me Lena. Yeah.. you can say i'm umm new. Your name?" I told him, it wasn't exactly a lie or the truth. I felt like i recognized him.  
"I'm Gold. Nice to meet you Lena, is that you're Pokemon?" he asked looking at Chikorita.  
"Yeah he's mine. Well I got to go.. umm Gold, maybe see you around sometime! Chikorita lets go!" I said quickly exiting the market, as Chikorita took notice and followed me out.  
"Well that guy was nice!" He said smiling.  
"Yeah he was... he talked..." i said, while walking towards the road to New Bark Town.  
"What's wrong, what do you mean he talked?" Chikorita asked confused.  
"Well you know I trained you in a game right? So In the game I had I could only be a guy. So he would be the character I would be playing." I explained, I saw a ledge and jumped over it, with Chikorita following me. we continued walking not getting into the grass for a while until we saw the grass area we had ran into after yelling at Silver.  
"Almost there, it's this way so you're ready for battles?" i asked looking at Chikorita.  
"Yup! I'm definitely ready!" he said smiling, with his tail wagging.  
"Alright, lets just run through the grass then, 1...2...3 charge!" I yelled running through the grass quickly, and within a couple of minutes we were back on non tall grass road, in front of New bark Town. We quickly walked to Elm's Laboratory, walking directly to Elm, seeing that there was a Police officer next to him, we stood next to the police officer, waiting for him to Finnish up.  
The officer turned to me. "I heard a Pokemon was stolen here I was just getting some information from Prof. Elm. Apparently it was a young male with long, red hair..."  
Then someone rushed in," Sorry It took me a while, I had bought some items for this girl... wait a minute." it was Gold saying all of this, then noticed i was there. "You! You're the girl."  
"Girl has a name you know." I said.  
"Lena right..." he replied scratching the back of his head while smiling kinda laughing at himself.  
"Well like I said. I heard a Pokemon was stolen here I was just getting some information from Prof. Elm. Apparently it was a young male with long, red hair..." the officer said again.  
"Hey I battled some one like that just now." Gold told the officer.  
"What? You battled a trainer like that?" The officer asked.  
"Yeah." Gold replied.  
"Hey I uh... yelled at that same guy while I first got out of here. He was looking through that window." I pointed towards the window where Silver had been looking through.  
"Really? Did you happen to get his name?"  
"His name is Silver." Both Gold and I replied.  
"Ok! So Silver was his name. Thanks for helping my investigation!" the Officer said, before leaving the three of us there.  
"Gold! Lena! This is terrible...," then he turned to Gold " Oh, yes, what was 's big discovery?"  
In response Gold gave him an egg, I knew what Pokemon it contained. It was where Togepi would hatch from.  
"This... but it this a Pokemon egg?" Elm said in shock as he began to study it. I just zoned out knowing what they would talk about. Mostly about how a great discover the egg is, that Oak must of seen something in him to become champion.  
"Well Elm, I gotta go ya know. So see ya!" I told him beginning to walk away, then he remembered i was there.  
"Oh right Lena thanks for coming, but wait, let me give you my phone number please! So i can call you if i found something. I'll try to help you as much as I can!" he came running to me as i took out my cell phone and saved the number.  
"So how do you know Lena, Prof. Elm?" Gold asked confused.  
"well..." Elm looked at me, "i adopted her as my daughter!" He aid smiling while i was just wide eyed.  
"Yeah... he's... my new dad?" I told him, not sure of myself.  
"Woah! Cool! You're wife must be happy then! Well Ok! I have to go talk to my Mom then so bye" Gold said walking out, getting a pokeball from Elm's assistant.  
"Ok... I got to tell you something Elm." I told him.  
"Oh sure go ahead." He said listening.  
"I'm not a 10 year old, that I look like. i'm 16. The world I come from, has this world as a video game which I have played and almost passed. I just need to battle on last person then I'm done, though i still need to find and capture all the Pokemon for the Pokedex." He was shocked.  
"You're 16! but you look like a 10 year old! well... either way you're my daughter now... hmm. maybe I can talk to prof. Oak to get him to give you a Pokedex..." He explained.  
"No It wasn't meant for me, it was meant for Gold. Which I'm sure he got already. Which i don't need one, i just want to make it through this world, spend some time with my Pokemon and find my way back home. And hopefully find a way to get my old body back. it's not fun being a 10 year old." i explained to Elm, as he smiled.  
"Alright got it! please do be safe, and call me when you can." he told me  
"I will!" I said walking out but then Elm stopped me.  
"I forgot, here take this money, you'll need it!" Elm said and gave me $3000. I tried giving it back but he wouldn't let me, So i took the money and began to leave but then the assistant came and stopped me.  
"Please take this pokeball, to catch Pokemon!" he hold me giving me a pokeball.  
I smiled, "ok i will thanks!" then i walked out, i went back to the side of the laboratory finding another item, except it's a rare candy.  
"What did you find!" Chikorita asked, trying to jump up to my height and see what was in my hands.  
"just some candy, don't worry we'll use it later kay, now lets go back to Cherrygrove City, then to Violet City!" We agreed and began our journey back to Cherrygrove, which was quicker and easier than the first time. We fought and defeated Pokemon easily. Once in Cherrygrove City we headed to the Pokemon center to heal up Chikorita, just in case and all. After we didn't even bother going to the market and just headed straight up route 30.  
We battle even more Pokemon, which was getting pretty annoying until we saw a house, and walked in. I talked to the owner for a while and he told me about berries, and gave me a berry. Then walking out of his house was a berry tree where i took another berry, making it that we had about 3 berries in total counting the one Chikorita was holding.  
We continued walking up and saw some trainers battling, The path was blocked. So we went in another direction filled with grass.  
"This is so... horrible! my feet hurt!" i complained to Chikorita who was tired as well.  
"Me too... can we go to sleep?" he asked.  
I looked at the time it was barely 8:30 pm. "Not yet, just need to get out of this grass and all." I explained then out of nowhere Chikorita was attacked.  
"Oh no poison sting!" i yelled as i saw a Spinarak attacking. a poison type of Pokemon.  
"Lena... i kinda feel weak." Chikoria said slightly swaying side to side.  
"Eat your berry quick the use razor leaf!" i told him, and he quickly did as i said, i looked on my phone to see Chikorita's life to from 10/45 to 20/45. He quickly defeated the weak Spinarak, that was most likely at level 4 or so, but the poison brought down Chikorita's life points by a lot.  
"ok here.." I took out a potion and used it on Chikorita and from 20/45 it went to 40/45, it was good but Chikorita was still poisoned that meant -1 hp while walking.  
"I know where we can get a PSNCureBerry. But we gotta hurry!" I told him, he nodded his head still weakened by the poison. So we ran, by the time we got to the tree his life was at 7/45 since other Pokemon still fought against him. I quickly plucked the PSNCureBerry and fed it to him. After he was poison free.  
"Is that better?" i asked him  
"yeah a lot!" he replied looking tired, it was 9:30pm.  
"I know where we could stay, come on." i said walking towards a house close by.  
I knocked on the door. "Excuse me sir, could you please let us stay here the night, my Pokemon and i don't have anywhere else to go and he's terribly injured.  
"Of course please stay i'll get you my spare room ready," and he lead us to a room no questions asked.  
"See we're good" i told Chikorita once we were in our temporary room.  
"yeah. I can't believe all of this happened in just one day!" Chikorita said yawning, then fell asleep.  
"yeah same here..." i yawned and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Man's P.o.v  
It couldn't be her. It couldn't that story was just a legend. I opened an old book looking at it.  
"One day there shall be a girl, seeking help. But this girl isn't like others. She was born here in our world, but was taken to another living a different life. One day this girl will return, lost with only one Pokemon with her at the time. She will have the ability to stop Team Rocket for good, and save the world. Even though she is destined to do this, there will be people there to try to stop her, even impostors. She will not look her age, but a child of 10 years, not 16. She will have the ability to talk to Pokemon as if they spoke her language. She will united all Pokemon to work together as one and even will be capable to tame the legendary Pokemon. She will have dark brown hair, so dark it could be confused for black at times, crystal jade green eyes, clear and pure as she is. Her skin will be a soft peach tone, never darkening from the sun. She may look like an innocent girl, but she will look like royalty, a princess, her name is Elena, but will can herself Lena. When this child comes, do not tell her of this legend. Convince her to meet the man who will give her the device needed on her journey in Johto and Kanto..." I read from a book passed down generations in my family. It described the girl exactly, word to word.  
"So... does this mean our world is in danger?" i asked aloud.  
"What can I, , do to help?" i asked, I knew no one would answer. I picked up the old book, putting it away, then walked to my bedroom to sleep. I would deal with the legend tomorrow.

Woah that was long o_o I'm super, super, super sleepy. I cant edit it's 3:50 am  
not very good for my health.  
Oh 9 pages on... well Pages (Program used on Mac instead of Microsoft Word)  
I hope you liked it, I do plan to edit this...later.  
-Friday, April 6, 2012 10.17PM-  
Oh i forgot to mention that the picture is how Elena looks like as a 10 year old, except her skin tone is more of a peachy tone, and that she is um... flat chested. yeah. thats all!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I turn slightly in the the soft bed i was in, my blanket moving along with me as the morning sun hit my eyes from the window across from me.

_Wait a minute. My window is usually right over my bed. This... this isn't my bed!_

I slowly open my eyes, getting blinded by the bright sun light, so i squinted, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the brightness, once they did I opened my eyes completely and looked around. This wasn't my bed room. Then I noticed at the edge of my bed a sleeping Chikorita.

"Oh god. It wasn't a dream. I'm really in Johto." I whispered frantically to myself, panicking, but silent enough so I wouldn't wake Chikorita up. I carefully got out of the bed, and decided to look at the time. The clock on the wall said it was 10AM.

"Time to take a shower I guess, if the man lets me... wait who's house is this?" I asked myself, since I didn't even remember. I kept thinking for a while, it felt like hours but in reality it was only a matter of minutes.

"Right! 's house! I should really thank him for letting me stay here, then ask about the shower and all. I should probably pay him some money for even letting me stay here!" I kinda yelled out loud, making Chikorita wake up.

"Lena...?" Chikorita asked yawning, standing on the bed stretching.

"Hey there sleepy head! Time to wake up, we need to thank for letting us stay here for the night. Plus I need to ask him if I could use his restroom." I explained to Chikorita patting his head, well leaf, gently.

"Alright! I wanna go see if he's awake." Chikorita said jumping off the bend to the floor. Then he walked out of the room.  
"Ok, I guess I have to fix the bed anyways." I said signing to myself, not really wanting to fix the bed, but quickly and neatly did it anyways. Then I walked out of the room looking for Chikorita, and found him playing with in the living room, eating Pokemon food that kinda looked like the one Brock would make from Pokemon the show.

"Hi! Thank you you for letting us stay sir, I really don't know how to thank you. May I please use your restroom if you don't mind. Oh and you can call me Lena." I said thanking him as best I can, since i was grateful that we didn't have to sleep in the forest.

"It was no problem, you both looked exhausted. I am , it's a pleasure to meet you Lena. Yes you may use my restroom, here you looked like you packed light, so I went through some of my old things and found my daughter's clothes of when she was younger, I think they might fit you, if you'd like them." He said, giving me four shirts, blue, red, green and black, they resembled the type of shits that the girl named Hilda would wear from Pokemon Black and White, but the vest over the white shirt would be a different color for each. He also gave me four pairs of shorts, that were jean shorts that reached above my knees. He luckily also given me four pairs of sock, all of them white, with a pair of running shoes, while I had black high top converse on.

Of course I happily took the clothes he offered me though, it's kinda weird... they're all my size.

"Thank you! I really needed this! You don't know how grateful I am! Please excuse me!" I told him smiling and rushed to the restroom, I only took a quick five minute shower, and quickly changed into the green shirt, the jean type shorts and kept my black high tops on. The clothes didn't feel old, they kinda felt new, and not like the clothes I wore.

I quickly got out of the restroom, I just brushed my fingers through my hair, making it neat walk to the kitchen to see with a plate of eggs, waffles and bagels.

"Woah, that's a lot. You didn't have to do that , but thank you." I told him smiling, I was grateful since I had no food with me, and I don't think I would find any out in the forest.

"You're welcome, just eat up, the both of you ok. I think you might get lost out here so, I will give you this" he said getting up from his seat at a table, walking over to a shelf, picking a paper, something small too, it was a chip.

"Here, this is a map of Johto, you may need it, and this is the same, just to put in a Pokegear device." He explained to me.

"I don't have any Pokegear. Or a Pokedex. I'll just keep the map..." I said taking the map slowly.

"Oh yes, a package came for you, it seems the Elm knew that you would come here," he said walking over to the door in the living room, picking up a small box, then walking back to give it to me, "This is it, you should open it." he said, while I took the bow and opened easily since it wasn't closed with tape, and inside there was a black Pokegear though it looked like the one from Goldheart. I quickly played it on my right wrist and put the chip in it.

"I can't believe he sent me this! Wait there's a letter too..." I noticed in the box after I put the Pokegear and the map chip in it.

_Hello Lena,_

_This is from myself, Elm. I realized I had forgotten to give this to you. The Pokegear, I assume you already know what this is used for and all. It has the latest programs it, except the map, which said he would give you. Please do be safe on your journey,and remember to call me back since I am now your Step-father. And please do visit. My wife wants to meet you. Wait! I almost forgot, you're going to have to fight in gyms in order to get around here since there will be trainers that will want to fight you and Chikorita. Not only that you will be specific moves to get to other towns. In this box there will also be a case for your badges, and in the next town, please go get an ID just in case of safety purposes._

_Good Luck! :D_  
_-Elm_

Wow, He really did sent it. I looked in the bow and found the case, it was black as well except it had green leaf designs, with a Pokeball colored symbol in the middle. I think he learned I like the color black, and the green to match my eyes I guess?

"You should eat up before you leave, your Chikorita already ate." He stated pointing to Chikorita who was laid on his back on the floor. He looked stuffed.

"Oh yeah. Thanks again ." I told him, and sat at the table and quickly began to eat.

After eating I packed my stuff making sure I had everything, then picked up my backpack, having it slug over my right arm. I was in front of the door, ready to leave.

"Like I said thanks again, I'll come and visit you some-" I was saying then the door opened quickly and hit me straight in the face, making me fall backwards.

"Mr. Pokemon! It seems Elm has gotten the egg and is already doing research on it. Oh my! I'm sorry, are you alright? " the man said noticing that he opened the door on my face.

"Lena! Are you ok? Come get up!" Chikorita yelled, running over to me, trying to see if I wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine, just give me a minute or so." I said kinda dizzy from the door hitting me so hard. I slowly got up from the floor, then looked at the man who opened the door on my face.

"You're Oak! I mean nice to meet you?" I said, quickly trying to change my words.

"Yes I am Oak, It is a pleasure to meet you, please forgive me for slamming the door. Is this you're Chikorita?" he asked pointing to Chikorita who was kinda glaring at him for what he did to me.

I laughed. "Yeah, he's my best friend. I'm sorry about him, he's just kinda made at what you did," i explained then picked up Chikorita in my arms, "stop giving Oak that look, he's nice okay." I told Chikorita in a soothing soft tone, and automatically Chikorita's expression softened to a kind one and nodded his head at me, then cuddled me. Oak eyes slightly widen at Chikorita's actions.

"You truly love Pokemon don't you? Pokemon must love you and it seems you already have a strong bond with your Pokemon, stronger than Gold's bond. Here please take this, it's a Pokedex. I think you truly deserve it. I never seen such a bond before. I have a feeling you're going to do something magnificent with you're Pokemon." he said taking out a red Pokedex from his bag he has with him that I didn't notice until now.

"No thanks, please I don't need it. Someone else will need it." i told him smiling. Unfortunately he nodded his head in disagreement.

"I only give these to trainers who truly deserve it, now take it." He said putting the Pokedex in my hand, while I sighed and put it in my short's pocket.

"Ok. I'll take it Oak. Thanks, now I have to go. I'll visit, and maybe I might see you both again." I told them as I waved good bye, then walked out the door, and put Chikorita down.

"I didn't expect to get the Pokedex at all. I guess I'm helping out with his research." I told Chikorita.

"Yup! Now lets go! I wanna go battle trainers! It'll be so fun!" Chikorita said happily, he looked excited about meeting other Pokemon.

"Alright, alright. just try your best with the battles okay." i told him, patting his leaf on his head softly.

"Ok!" he said and ran ahead of me quickly through the grass, avoiding the wild pokemon and I followed until we got to the other side. There was two roads, the one to 's house and then to the next city. So we started walking down the other road to the city. Within an hour or so we saw a trainer just looking around and so we went up to him.

"Are you a trainer?" I asked, while he looked at me.

"Yeah, I am but I'm kinda wiped out. There's a guy up ahead you can battle though. He's pretty strong, go try him out if you want." the guy said pointing ahead.

"We'll be fine thanks!" i told him running up ahead, there was a guy leaning against a tree in blue overalls, his arms crossed over his chest, trying to look cool. Then he noticed me.

"Hey there sweet heart, wanna hang with me?" he asked, I however was just annoyed.

"Who'd want to hang out with you? I'm here to challenge you to a battle!" I yelled at him annoyed, my hands were balled up in anger.

"Sweetie, no way you could beat me if you tried. I'm too strong for you." He said smirking at me, slowly getting up and stretching out."

Lets find out then, unless you think a girl can beat you." I told him, putting both hands on my waist and smiled smirking.

"Hell no. Bring it on then!" He said growling, clearly pissed off.

"Alright, come one Chikorita! Time for your first battle." I told Chikorita as he stood up in front of me.

"Got it Lena, I'm ready! lets take this guy down!" he said glaring at the guy not liking him.

"Alright then, get ready to be in tears!" he yelled and took out a Pokeball taking out his Pokemon. "I choose you Pidgey!"

"Alright attack Chikorita!" I told Chikorita as he followed my command.

"Dodge Pidgey, then use gust!" he told his Pidgey as it dodged Chikorita's attack and used gust.

"Ok move back Chikorita." I said for him as he moved back, having the attack effect him less.

"Use Gust on him!" the trainer said, watching the battle smiling believing he would win.

"Dodge then use razor leaf!" I told him while he dodged, Pidgey didn't expect Chikorita to react so quickly and got the full effect of the attack. I looked at my phone, and saw Chikorita's life was still pretty high while Chikorita was really low since it was five levels lower the Chikorita.

"Almost there, just tackle Pidgey a few more times okay!" I yelled at Chikorita who dodged another attack, and gave me a swift nod of his head.

"Grr... Use quick attack!" He yelled at the Pidgey angrily as Pidgey did as he said, hitting Chikorita, pushing him back.

"You alright Chikorita?" I yelled as he got up slowly.

"I'm fine Lena!" he reassured me using razor leaf on Pidgey a few more times, soon causing the Pidgey to pass out.

"We Won!" Both Chikorita and I yelled happily as the guy looked at us angrily.

"Here Take the stupid money! It was a fluke!" he said giving me $900.

"Thanks, you don't want my shoulder to cry on by a chance?" I asked smirking and winked at him, while leaving while he ignored me.

"We won!" I told Chikorita, He has plenty of energy left for the next battles. It was only 3AM. After about five more battles we got to the end of the road, that was right next to a tree, where it would be a shortcut to 's house in the future once we get the move Cut.

"I'm kinda tired Lena, can we take a break?" Chikorita asked, a bit out of breathe, as he plopped on his side, laying down.I just sat by the tree that lead the way to 's house.

"Yeah, I'm kinda tired too from walking." I told him as I looked through my bag for a potion to heal Chikorita.

"Do we have anymore berries? I rather eat that than use a potion." Chikorita asked getting up and walked over to me, then climbed on me to sit down.

"Yeah we do, here" I gave him two berries, i had found more berries on the ground, from Pokemon that most likely dropped them. He happily ate the berries as I petted his head, touching his bright green leaf on his head.

I looked around the area, it looked completely different than how it did in the game, it kinda looked like Pokemon the show and all, but just in a different format. The trees didn't look fake to me, they were real not like how it looked in the show. You could feel the cool breeze pass by, everything was peaceful.

"You know if you just sit out here, surely you know a Pokemon's going to attack you right?" I heard a voice not so far away. I looked up, and saw a silhouette, hidden withing the shadows of the trees.

"Yeah I know. But we can handle them." I said not really worried about the person.

"Really, you're Pokemon can't be tough. I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" voiced yelled out as a Totodile came out of a Pokeball.

"Ok then, Chikorita! Ready for another battle?" I looked at Chikorita as he nodded his head, jumping off of me as I got up and dusted my shorts for any dirt.

"Yeah! Ready!" Chikorita answered confidently as he walked a good distance in front of me.

"Ok, ready!" I told the person.

"Ok Totodlile tackle!" He commanded the Totodile in a harsh voice, the Totodile sighed, looking depressed, but did what he said.

"Alright Dodge Chikorita!" i told Chikorita as he did what I said, the used razor leaf on the Totodile, who got hurt pretty badly, but was still willing to battle.

"Totodile use scratch!" the person said practically ordering the poor Totodile who was in pain.

"Y-yes... master..." I heard the Totodile say as he used scratch on my Chikorita, who winced in pain.

"You alright Chikorita?" I yelled worried, since the scratch looked pretty deep.

"I'm fine," He said as he dodged one of Totodile's attacks.

"Alright, just do your best!" I told him

"Why do you keep babying your Pokemon! It'll never be strong like that!" I hear the person yelling at me.

"Well screaming at your Totodile won't help him!" I yelled back as Chikorita and Totodile kept battling.

"Use Razor leaf!" I told Chikorita who used it on the Totodile who fell onto the floor, exhausted. He tried getting up, but after a while couldn't and passed out.

"Totodile, return!" The guy said, using his Pokeball to take out his Pokemon, then through a ball of money at me.

"Hey! Who are you!" I asked, catching the money and checking on Chikorita, using a potion to heals his wounds.

"Really couldn't recognize the person you yelled at?" He said walking out of the shadows to reveal the red hair, and his dark clothing. It was Silver. I just batted him and won.

"Silver?" I said confused, "Why did you want to battle me?" I asked.

"Well you knew my name, and I have never met you before in my life, and you looked pretty weak. Don't worry next time I'll beat you and show you who's the stronger one!" He said running off.

"Umm that was weird." I stated once Silver left.

"Yeah. Lets go Lena! I wanna get into town!" Chikorita whined, but very cutely.

"Okay, okay! Lets go then" I said ready to leave.

Then we began to walk again going through the grass, we faced a couple of trainers and made friends with them, I even exchanged phone numbers with them. We were soon at the door to the next town. I was about to go in until someone came up behind me.

"Lena right?" I heard a male's voice and turned. It was Gold.

"Yeah! That's me! Gold right? You just got here?" I asked him, wile he nodded his head.

"Yeah, lots of trainers and all. So how did you manage, I didn't know you had a Pokemon?" he said asking.

"Yeah it's the Chikorita that was there! He's right here!" I said as Chikorita who was hiding behind me came in front of me kinda protectively and said a peppy "Hi" , that Gold couldn't understand.

"Oh so that your Pokemon, cool. So now we're at Violet Town. Are you planing to battle the Gym leader?" He asked looking at Chikorita smiling at him.

"Violet Town... So that's the name of the town. Umm maybe just to be able to get around and all. What about you?" I asked, not wanting to say anything more about my reasons for battling any gym leaders, if I could even defeat any of them.

"Just to get the badges, to enjoy the battles, and to travel." he said as he bent down to pet Chikorita who gladly let him.

"Really? I guess I'm going to have to watch your battle with the gym leader! You know so I can see what it's like." I told him as I picked up Chikorita and carried him in my arms.

"Sure, after some training at the Sprout Tower, wanna join?" he asked me.

"Sure after looking around this place and all. So.." I said then I looked at my phone it said it was 3:13pm. "At four I'll meet you outside the tower, alright." I told him as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Four then," He said waving me off as he walked through the door.

"So Chikorita, you ready for what Violet Town has like the battles and all?" I asked him petting his leaf as Chikorita smiled.

"Yup! I'm ready, lets go!" He said jumping out of my arms and onto the ground in front of the door.

"Ok, lets go!" I said excited, then I opened the door and walked inside, ready for whatever would be in Violet town.

SM2J96: HI! Wow I finally Updated! Today was the last of CST testing! Thank you for all of you who commented and voted on my first chapter! I didn't expect people to really like my story or even read or vote for it! Umm Please enjoy and really thanks for reading this! T^T


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lena P.O.V  
I walked through the door, and felt a breeze of cool air conditioning air as I walked into the building, while the door closed behind me making a soft sound. I first look around the room, it was a bit bigger than the one in the game, but it still looked the same.  
There was a receptionist table and a guy dressed in blue, then I noticed he was a police officer. There were other people next to the table, looking at a map that was on the wall, it was a girl. There was also another map on the other side of the table. I started walking pass the table when the officer noticed me.  
"Hey you little girl." He said, calling out to me, while I sighed slightly annoyed at the fact that pretty much everyone was calling me 'little girl'.  
I turned and walked over to the table, "Yes officer. Is there a problem?" I asked in a sweet child like voice.  
"No, how was it out there? You know with the Pokemon and all." he asked, looking straight at me.  
"Actually it was pretty fun, and easy too. It's something special, kinda like a once in a lifetime thing since you only get one lifetime to spend with your Pokemon, so make it special and matter." I told him truthfully as he nodded.  
"Alright, just wanted to know, you can move on." He said saying good bye.  
"Alright thank you!" I said as Chikorita who was watching followed me out to the other side of the door, to feel the warm temperature outside.  
Violet Town was a bit different than what I first expected it to be. Not so far away from where I was standing was a Pokemon Center, and then some distance down the road were some wood houses. They were close together, but had enough room to have a yard each. I started to walk to the Pokemon Center to heal Chikorita, so he could be fully energized for any battles. I walked into the Pokemon Center, it was very pink inside, but had the same layout as the Pokemon center from the town before.  
I walked up to the nurse at the front table, "Excuse me, may I please have my Chikorita healed?" i asked in a sweet tone, while the nurse looked at me in awe.  
"Yes of course sweetie! Just put him in his Pokeball, then let me see it alright?" she told me.  
"Okay, Chikorita you heard her, okay." I told Chikorita, looking at him.  
"I heard... okay." he said sadly pouting as a put him in the Pokeball and gave it to the nurse.  
"Alright, thank you!" She told me as she clicked a few buttons on a machine, opening it, and placed the Pokeball into one of the slots made for it. Then she closed the machine, clicked some more buttons, then I made a weird noise that reminded me of something. Then after a few seconds she opened back up the machines and took out the Pokeball, giving Chikorita back to me.  
"Here you go. You're Pokemon are now completely healed. Please come again." She said smiling in a cheerful voice.  
"Thanks!" I said quickly walking out of the Pokemon Center. I decided to go look around town to see where everything was at. I mean I kinda knew because of playing the game and all, but still. I walked towards some houses, looking at each, then I knocked on a door on one home.  
"Hello, anyone there?" I asked, knocking on the door.  
"Yes, hello!" a young boy about the age of six opened the door smiling, he has black hair, with deep black eyes, he wore a plain blue shorts and some black shorts.  
"Do you happen to know any hotels or Inn's where I could stay at?" I asked kindly.  
"Yeah they should be one close by the gym! Hey are you interested in having an Onyx? If you have a Bellsprout i'll trade you for it!" He said his excitement showing in his eyes.  
"I don't but I promise that when I get one that I'll come back and trade it with you okay?" I told him, and ruffled his hair a little he laughed.  
"Okay! Promise!" He said with joy  
"I promise, and thanks for telling me." I said as I walked away from the house.  
"So the gym then. Close by there, cool." I said out loud while I walked back to where the Pokemon center was. Then I started walking towards a different path, showing a small school, a market and the gym.  
"Maybe I should go to school first..." i said walking along passing by both the school, and market.  
"Hey you!" a male voice yelled out.  
I turned and looked towards the direction of where the voice was coming from, and saw a man, about in his mid-thirties was standing in the area in between the gym and market and walked over to him.  
"Me?" I asked slightly confused.  
"Yeah you!" he said slightly annoyed.  
"Okay... what is it?" i asked confused.  
"Do you wanna learn more about being a pokemon trainer?" He asked  
"Umm no..." I was answering then he grabbed my arm and started to drag me somewhere with him  
"Yes!? Alright let's go to the Pokemon School!" He said happily spinning in circles and skipping to the pokemon school dragging me with him.  
"Wait... I'm feel sick dude!" I yelled out since I really was getting sick from all the spinning around and skipping.  
"We're here Lets go!" he yelled and ran into the school.  
I looked at the school, it was a bit different than it was in the game, it was an actual building not a wooden one, and it said 'Pokemon Trainer School' outside. There were some windows and you could slightly see through, seeing kids my actual age and younger in there talking to each other and a teacher.  
I sighed walking into the school, following the guy. "Okay now what?" i asked kinda annoyed though I was kinda excited about being in Pokemon Trainer School.  
"Okay! I'm one of the teachers so go read the board for information. Talk to other students." He said smiling as I did what he said and read the board to myself, which were the illnesses and cures listed.  
"Umm finished reading Mr..." I said not knowing his name  
"Earl Dervish! pleasure to meet you ma'm now if you need to learn anything just come here alright!" he said smiling.  
"Sure... Earl.. I have to go now..." I said as I quickly ran out of there, no offense that guy kinda scared me, he wasn't so scary in the game, heck he didn't even have a name in the game! I had ran to some building and leaned against it's wall and slid down sitting on the floor, then i put my head in my arms and calmed down for a moment.  
"Hey... you alright?" a voice I recognized asked, and I turned looking up to see a guy, around my age as in Fifthteen, and my eyes widen in shock.  
"Aldo?" I said shocked while Aldo smirked, then his smirk faltered confused.  
"Wait a moment how do you know my name kid?" he asked confused.  
I looked at him, he still looked the same, Jet black hair, peachy skin tone, black eyes, with a kid face. He was wearing mostly black, though he wasn't goth or anything.  
"Etto..." I said automatically, hoping he would remember what I meant.  
"Etto... wait a minute I only know one friend who say that.. but she isn't suppose to be here we were preventing that... wait you couldn't be.. no way Elena?" he asked not sure of himself  
"Yeah it's me. Elena, what do you mean I'm not suppose to be here!" I said getting up  
"Nothing, just never thought you could get to this world. Well How did you even get here? Why are you this age?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.  
"I don't know actually. I'll talk to you tomorrow if you're still here. You know any places to stay?" i asked tired of everything.  
"Yeah, I'm staying at a hotel around here come on." he said walking away, I had noticed a change in his attitude.  
"Hey wait up!" I said running up to him, following in his steps.  
"So you're like ten?" he said glancing at me.  
"NO! I'M ABOUT TWELVE HERE!" I said yelling at him, while people looked over at us, eying me.  
"Oh.. well here it is, just get a room and meet me tomorrow at four." He said as he walked in.  
"Wait four? I have to train with Gold! Wait he never said where to meet either, so Gold first!" I said walking into the hotel.  
"Hello Welcome would you like to stay in a room for a night?" a woman's voice said automatically as I close the door of the hotel behind me.  
"Sure, one night please." i said walking to the table she was sitting at.  
"That will be $100." she said kindly grabbing a pair of keys in a drawer.  
"Thanks," I said paying her the money and took the keys walking to it's room number, number seven.I opened the door, walking in. It was a single bedroom with one green bed in the middle of the room, beside the bed there was some nightstands each with a lamp. Across there was one table and a chair. There was a TV that had cable in front of the TV, luckily the room had it's own bathroom with a shower.  
"I like this room. Pretty nice, ... but why is Aldo out of all people here?" I asked myself as I layed on the bed, still in my clothes and took out the pokeball with Chirkotia inside of it and brought him out to rest. We both ended up falling asleep on the bed without blankets.

Aldo P.O.V  
"She's here." I said while laying down on the roof of the hotel that I was staying at, no that we were staying at.  
Who is she? Well it's my friend from another world, not this one. Let me explain, this world is full of what people in a different world call Pokemon. Only thing is the other world have Pokemon as a video game, for younger children, and older too. So the true ages of the Pokemon trainers are off though pretty much every detail is about right. Our worlds are similar in an aspect that humans are dominant and we are all different, living in cities and all of that. Our worlds are however separated, never really meant to join, just to be able to co-exist next to each other, with one way to go from and back to each of the worlds. I am from the Pokemon world, but I was given permission from the my family the caretakers of worlds, along with their ancient Pokemon, to prevent people from finding out about the two worlds.  
Then this happens. My friend, Elena. When I first met her I didn't really expect to be friends with her, I mean all I did really was pass by her once at school. Later that same day she was being bullied, but she was smiling, except it was a sad smile. I was 12 at the time, but I had though she was younger than me and helped her out asking she was okay, she said she was fine and still smiled the ad smile she has. After some time from hanging out I learned she was a year older than me, and it was normal for her to be bullied. After I started to hang out with her the bullying stopped, I was in the same grade as her since i skipped a year.  
Anyways, I knew something was different about her from that day, but I ended up being friends with her, learning she loved Pokemon and wished she could go to the Pokemon wold to train pokemon. I never expected her to be here, and why is she that age, she's what sixteen, since I'm fifthteen.  
I have many questions running though my mind, she is here for a reason. Things like this doesn't happen without a reason, someone must of summoned her or something.  
"God... why me?" I asked silently in the night as my Pokemon appeared in front of me.  
"I know, keep an eye on her right?" I told my Unknown, that appeared in front of me, knowing it couldn't reply to me.  
I looked at my Unknown and felt an understanding between us, so I jumped down the roof and down to my hotel's balcony and went back to my room to rest, my Unknown followed me willingly.  
"We need to rest, we'll figure out everything else tomorrow alright." I said to Unknown as we turned out the lights getting red to rest.

Gold's P.O.V  
It was about night time when I was out with my Cyndaquil, looking at the stars while laying down on the floor, the night breeze was pretty good. I was just camping out not wanting to stay at a hotel, but I knew I would have to find one soon.  
"Today was a good day right? We got to look around and stuff, we even made time to train with Lena" I told Cyndaquil smiling, as he responded cheerfully.  
"Hmm I just wonder why she's becoming a Pokemon trainer so young, Usually they're about sixteen when they start to become a Pokemon trainer. Then Elm adopted her as a daughter? That's a bit strange too." I said to Cyndaquil who just nodded in agreement.  
"Ok, I give in, we have to get to a hotel, we're training with Lena tomorrow right?" I said getting up from the ground.  
"Time to look for the hotel." I said as we began to walk into town, since we were in the woods, we walked around for a while until we say a guy on the roof of a building, jump down into a balcony and walked into the room.  
"I'm guessing this is the place then." I said looking at the place. Then I walked in, being greeted by a woman's voice.  
"Hello! Welcome, you're out late. Would you like a room to stay in?" She asked in a cheerful voice smiling.  
"Sure, one night please." I said as Cyndaquil looked around the place.  
"That will be $100 dollars" She replied then I payed her the amount of money needed and got some keys to room 8, and walked in the room, taking off my backpack putting it on the floor.  
"Time to rest." I said jumping backwards on to the bed and Cyndaquil mimicked me. I closed my eyes, prepared to fall asleep when I heard a voice, a beautiful voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lena P.O.V  
I knew I was suppose to be asleep, but I couldn't sleep at all, so I grabbed my phone, and started to play it's music, not very loud for no one else would wake up hearing it, and closed my eyes listening, but I started to sing it.

"As it joins one point to another,  
That which my finger, drawing lines, traces  
Is the road by which I came, or, perhaps, my destination.

The two who tie one line to another;  
In the end, since everyone finds his way to the sea,  
I'm not afraid, yet...

Oh, oh, letting flow so many rivers,  
Without even paying heed to reason,  
Together with the names they have been given...

Oh, oh, you don't have to  
Accept everything, or anything of the sort;  
Our pain has now taken flight.

That's why...  
That's why I chose you

This sword was not entrusted  
In order for one to know the sound of two swords' striking;  
Whom can one protect with such inconsistency?

Oh, oh, changing form so many times,  
You, who softly alighted before me;  
today, I search for you.

Oh, oh, it is better not to think  
that one should just allow one's self be accepted anywhere;  
A sword called 'Individuality' is bequeathed to all.

Oh, oh, at times changing their course,  
Without carrying anything,  
Together with the names they have been given...

Oh, oh, you don't have to  
Accept everything, or anything of the sort;  
Turning to the sea breeze, the birds have taken flight."

Then I realized I sang the whole song out loud, and turned off my music.  
"Man I hope no one heard me! I really have to stop singing it was probably horrible!" I said to myself, doing a face-palm.

Silver P.o.V I was resting outside a window of a hotel when I heard singing, it was beautiful, that I was mesmerized.  
"it's... beautiful. Who's singing that?" I whispered and peaked through the window which was opened, and saw a person I would least expect.  
"That girl! How could she have a voice of someone older than her!?" I said shocked, then sat back under the window trying to go to sleep after finding out the girl I couldn't beat had an amazing voice.

Aldo's P.O.V  
I woke up sometime later that night to a voice, it sounded angelic, it was... amazing. I felt like I remembered the voice, but I could remember who's it was. I let the voice help me go back to sleep, letting my eyes close.  
"Elena..." I said before I fell asleep realizing who was singing.

Wow! Lot's of guys now! Aldo the friend of Lena, from the Pokemon world? Lena's Singing talent, random scary people! Flying Neon Tacos! What else will happen? This Is just based on the game remember! Hey Let's go to Pokemon school to see the scary guy! :D So please comment, vote, and fan please! I will try to update this faster, just lots of problems! I am a teenager you know! :P I'm sorry if my writting style is horrible! I really am trying! T^T I'm not planning on being an author, but a shrink! So don't expect that much from me! Oh sorry that it's not long either! Well later! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Slowly I woke up as the afternoon sun hit my face, and blinked my eyes open and then looked around, noticing that Chikorita was still sleeping peacefully.  
"What...what time is it?" I asked myself as I pulled myself up from the bed, rubbing my eyes then stretched my arms like a cat. After I swung my legs over the bed finally getting up, grabbed my cell phone, looking at the time.  
"What!? It's three already!? HOW!" I yelled frantically going into my black backpack grabbing some shorts and a green shirt, and other clothing, heading straight for the shower and started showering. Chikorita however didn't even her me, and was still asleep.

Silver P.o.V  
I was outside the window when I woke up from hearing a frantic scream.  
"What was that?" I asked himself kinda annoyed as I got up from the floor, stretching then I realized where the scream came from.  
"That girl, what's her name again?" I said as climbing through the window noticing she wasn't there, only her Chikorita who was asleep on the bed, and walked around the room and noticed that a door was open and some steam was coming out. I decided to peak through the door, thinking it was smoke, and saw a silhouette of a young girl though the shower curtains, then noticed some clothing on the floor.  
"Wait..." I whispered then my eyes widened in realization, and I ran out of the room, jumping out the window, my face face was flushed a deep beat red from embarrassment. Luckily the Chikorita just stayed asleep, only moving a little.  
"I-I didn't see a thing," I said covering my face, then felt something wet near my nose, and wiped it, looking at my hand to see my own blood from my nose.  
"I did not just get a nosebleed from that!" I said running away from the hotel afraid for my sanity as I used my hand to cover my nosebleed.  
((A/N: ROFL! xD Very sorry for those of you who like Silver as a character or just never thought that he would do that, I just had to put this in here if you didn't like it well you can pretend he just left earlier. You can blame my friend Italy.))

Lena P.O.V

I kinda felt a draft while taking my shower, it wasn't very pleasant. I took my shower quickly, and got dried up after getting out, and quickly changed into a red shirt, with my shorts. I didn't bother to dry my hair, seeing that I didn't even have a blow dryer.

"Man, I'm so late! I need to get out and get something to eat!" I yelled to no one, automatically fixing the room's bed, waking up Chikorita and grabbing my backpack.

Chikorita yawned, stretching, "Is it time to train?" he asked

"Yup! But first we have to go eat, we only have... WHAT! 10 MINUTES!" I yelled and picked up Chikorita and ran out the room quickly and out the hotel.

"Woah!" Chikorita said while I ran, then I slowed down in front of a small diner.

"Okay, we'll eat here! Is that fine with you?" I asked looking down at Chikorita who was in my arms, he nodded a yes.

"God, because I don't know any places here and this one popped out of no where." I told him as I opened the door of the small diner with one of my hands, and walked into a diner.

The diner was small, it had plenty of empty tables, but it wasn't all lonely. It strangely had a homely feel to it, very welcoming. The tables were a slight brown, with matching chairs. There was plenty of light inside of the diner, and you could smell the aroma of different foods.

"Mmmm! Something smells good Lena, lets get some food!" Chikorita cheered.

"It does smell pretty good, lets go to that cash register." I told him tilting my head towards a girl about nineteen or twenty, who had jet black hair, but blue kind eyes, with a bright white smile as she watched us walked towards her.

"Hi! You must be new here, and you're a Pokemon trainer, a really young one. You're Pokemon is so cute! Oh What would you like to eat? We pretty much make everything here at Trainer's Fine Dinning." she said telling us the name of the diner.

"Well... I guess... I'll just get chicken sandwich, umm what do you have for Pokemon like Chikorita?" I ask her

"Well I would recommend our nuts and berries bowl, since your Pokemon would love it. Even people like eating it." she said smiling

"Well I guess the Nuts and Berries bowl for Chikorita. How much is it?" I asked

"Actually it's only $8, for that and two drinks, of course Chikorita's would be in a bowl for it could be easier for him to drink." she said writing down our order.

"okay, here " I said paying her the amount of money for the food.

"Alright, your food will be ready in 5 minutes." she said walking to the kitchen.

"This will take a while..." I told Chikorita as I put him down on the floor. Five slow minutes passed by when the girl came back, carrying a tray with our order.

"Here you go, enjoy!" she said putting the tray on a table.

I sat at the table and put a chair next to me so that Chikorita could sit as well, and placed his flood in front of him as he started to eat. I started to eat my sandwich as well

"This is pretty good," I told Chikorita through bites

"Mmhmm! Same here!" he said eating his food quickly.

Soon I looked at the time, it was almost four. Luckily we both had finished. Then we gave the tray with the dirty dishes back to the girl, and noticed she had a pin on her shirt that said "Dani".

"Thanks Dani!" I said walking out the door as Chikorita followed me.

"We gotta run to make it on time." I told Chikorita looking straight at him.

"Yup, lets hurry." He said completely serious as we ran to the Bellsprout Tower. Once there we realized that we were the only ones there waiting outside.

"Umm... Where's Gold?" I said, looking at the time It was 4:01.

We ended up waiting there for half an hour before anyone showed up, but it wasn't Gold.

"Elena." I heard someone call my name when I was having a staring contest with Chikorita, both of us blinked at the same time, and turned to look it was Aldo.

"Aldo?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, it's Sorry about not telling you where to meet, but here is fine, wanna go in?" he asked pointing to the Tower.

"Hell yeah." I said doing a air punch in the air, he laughed.

"You're still the same." he said smiling

"Yup and..." I was saying until I glompped him, "You're still Puppy! And call me Lena remember, people think my name is Lena here." I told him, he sighed trying to shake me off.

"Alright, alright, but remember I'm like those puppies when you stick out your leg they start to hump you." He said once he got me off of him, looking at me seriously.

I just glared at him, he always said that, "Fine _PERVERTED_ Puppy. Now lets go in, I need to train, and Gold didn't even show up to train." I told him sighing, he just patted my head, knowing I hated that. Chikorita who was listening to this conversation just looked at us confused.

"You don't want to know Chikorita." I told him, petting his head, as he just shrugged his shoulders.

"It's okay, lets just go." He said walking into the tower as I followed behind him, and Chikorita followed behind me.

Gold P.O.V

God, I was running late to meet Lena, I had woke up on time and everything, it was just that some crazy, scary teacher guy dragged me to his school and started teaching and was trying to keep me in. I had to literally run out of there for my life just to get here.

I was barely walking towards the Bellsprout Tower when i saw Lena talking to some guy, she obviously knew him, but I recognized him from somewhere. It wasn't for a good reason, that guy was not good, and how did Lena know him, she just got here.

I glared at the guy, I don't like the idea of a kid like Lena hanging around a guy like that. Soon she glommped him, and he tried shaking her off, it a way it was pretty funny, but after some time he got her of him.

"Puppy!" she shouted, and I looked around, I didn't see anything, but I noticed the guy was answering back... "Puppy?" I said confused. I didn't see the resemblance. After that he patted her head, and they both walked in.

"I really don't trust him." I said out loud, and started to walk towards the tower's door.

"I guess I'm going to have to watch them." I said, opening the door walking into the tower.

Yes I know this chapter so sucked! T^T I'm so sorry, it's just I wanted to give you a chapter before I turn in the laptop at school! So here you go! So what do you think? Gold Recognizes Aldo, but how? Aldo bad news? WHY DOES LENA CALL HIM A PUPPY! WHY ARE THE FLYING NEON TACOS BEING MENTIONED NOW! Also what's up with that crazy/scary teacher? o.o

Also sorry it's so short _ Don't hate me. Or kill me. Okay maybe kill me I would understand. Well I'll try to get on somehow and write!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lena P.O.V

Aldo and I had been walked around for about five minutes since entering the Bellsprout Tower, it looked like it did in the game, kinda empty but it had lots of different passages unlike the game. There was also too many dead ends to count, and the pokemon were mostly rattatas and bellsprouts.

"Lena...?" Aldo whispered

"Hmm?" I said, looking at the path we were on, we were still on the first floor. The inside of the tower is pretty big, a lot bigger than it looks outside.

"When do you think that guy will stop following us. I can't really say anything if he keeps watching and glaring at me." he asked, looking a bit annoyed. I knew who he was talking about, I did notice Gold following us, but ignored him. Yes I'm kinda messed up for that but he was late.

I sighed and stopped walking putting both of my hands on my hips, "Okay fine. Hey Gold! could you stop following us and just catch up please! Could you also stop glaring at Puppy?" I asked not looking behind me. That's when i heard a pair of footsteps, that I knew belonged to Gold stopped for a moment then started walking towards me and Aldo who had stopped when I stopped.

"I wasn't following you two. I'm not a stalker. Wait, I'm not glaring at that guy." he said as both Aldo and I did something I never thought was possible, we both sweatdropped.

"Uhhh we never called you a stalker." Aldo pointed out

"..." Gold replied realizing he called himself a stalker, this was the Gold I recognized from the game.

"Anyways," I said trying to make the awkwardness in the room go away, "Gold this is Aldo AKA Puppy" I introduced Gold to Aldo

"Perverted Puppy" I heard Aldo muttered under his breath, and noticed that Gold gave him a weird look.

"Puppy, this is Gold" I said introducing Aldo to Gold.

"I know him." they both said at the same time, glaring at each other.

"Seriously. Well then, can we all just train here? I wanna get ready for a gym battle tomorrow, then get to the next town." I told them both looking at both of them in the eye, tapping my right foot impatiently.

"Fine." Both said at the same time and both went on the opposite sides of me, with Gold on my left side and Aldo on the we began to walk.

"So... how do you two know each other?" Gold asked, not looking at me or Aldo, but around the area, I suspect that he was watching out for any pokemon.

"Well..." I started to say when Aldo interrupted.

"I know her from grade school, but she had moved to a different foster family and I didn't see her again until yesterday, so we talked, and caught up on stuff." Aldo explained, telling a lie but it was also the truth in a way.

"Yeah, What about you two?" I asked them before Gold could ask anything else.

"School." Gold replied.

"Yeah, school." Aldo said, looking away.

"Okay..." I said, this was obviously not breaking the awkward silence here.

"_Over here_" I hear a beautiful voice whisper in a not so far distance, I automatically stop walking and look around.

After a few steps forward that Aldo and Gold had taken, they noticed that I stopped walking and turned around.

"Hey you okay?" Aldo asked sounding a bit confused at my sudden stop.

"Yeah Lena, why did you stop walking?" Gold asked, worried.

"You guys didn't hear that?" I asked them, even though it was a whisper I had heard it clearly. Both of them gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean Len, I didn't hear a thing. It's as quiet as death in here." Aldo said, looking at me.

"I hate to agree with him, but I didn't hear anything either." Gold said nodding his head with his eyes closed, and after opened his eyes.

"Really.. but.." I was saying then I heard something again

"_Over here, over here. Come over chosen one. It's time to play, time to play, time to prove that the time has come for your destiny to begin. Step by step your story begins, be prepared for what is to come ahead._" the voice said in a softly melody, it felt close, yet far. That's when I saw something I didn't notice before, it was a path, but it was different than the others I had a feeling that I was the only one who could see it.

"You what, let's split up. I'll go this way, you two go try out the other paths." I said

"Sure." Aldo said walking away quickly and was soon gone.

"You sure, you're a kid Lena usually pokemon trainers are older than you, you shouldn't be alone." Gold said looking at me.

"I'm fine, and which don't you trust Elm? He was the one who gave me my pokemon and he's.. my father." i told him, though he didn't look so convinced.

"Alright, just meet back here in an hour alright, you're still a kid no matter what." he said walking away.

"Yeah an hour!" I yelled as he left, it's ironic that he treats me like a kid when I'm the same age as him.

I looked back at the path, I knew I had to go through this way. I followed it, battled a few pokemon, the same type as before. I actually found the second floor, and it was exactly like the video game, so were the rest of the floors. Then I reached the last floor, seeing no one on the floor, it felt abandoned.

"Anyone up here?" I asked out loud, not expect anything to reply, I walked pass a huge pillar and walking into an empty area.

"_Your story begins, step by step you progress, everything that you believed you knew are lies what you see here is real. Chosen one you must protect this world, and shape it's future for it is your destiny and the reason you were born." _The voice echoed.

"Wait, chosen one? Shape the future? I just wanna go back home!" I told the voice

"_Chosen one, you are home. You will find the truth throughout your journey, every choice you make will have an impact on others. Step forward, step forward, get ready to battle this test will prove if you are ready for the danger that lies ahead._"

"Danger? This is pokemon what can be dangerous?" I yelled but suddenly my legs started to walk towards the center of the room, like if they had a mind of their own, my whole body responded walking stopping once I was in the center.

"_Let the test begin... Chosen one._" The voice said as the room suddenly turned pitch black, then the lights somehow came back on, and there was a pokemon, ready for battle and it was...

"Eevee?" I asked,I felt like I had a connection with this pokemon.

"Chosen one, you must fight me. Do not think of me as the Eevee you trained in the game. This is your test." The Eevee replied, I knew that Eevee wasn't the voice that lead me here, but was my test.

"Got it." I said, as Chikorita who was following me the entire time stepped in front of me.

Eevee, however began the battle automatically charging towards Chikorita, and Bit him, Chikorita cried out in pain.

"Chikorita!" I yelled shocked.

"I'm fine!" Chikorita replied. shaking Eevee off of him.

"I'm not the same Eevee you knew." Eevee replied, beginning to use quick attack. as Chikorita dodged in time to avoid the attack and used Razor leaf on Eevee, causing her to get hurt a bit.

I hated to see them fight, it didn't feel right at all.

Chikorita tackled Eevee who dodged, and automatically growled at Chikorita and used shadow ball on Chikorita who got hit near his hip and cried out, falling down on the floor, and automatically started to get up. Chikorita struggled a bit mostly dodging Eevee's vicious attacks, cause some minor damage to Eevee.

"Chikorita, are you okay?" I cried out, I didn't want them to fight, Chikorita looked like he would faint any minute, since the battle had gone on for a while.

"I-i'm fine." Chikorita said exhausted, attacking Eevee with razor leaf again. Eevee had been trying to attack Chikorita again and got hit by the leafs.

I ran to Chikorita and Eevee and shouted at them, "Enough! I don't care if this is a test. I can stand to see you both fight like this. I don't care if I fail, just don't fight!" I started taking out potions using them on both of them.

"_Chosen one... you have passed the test._" the voice spoke, I knew it wasn't Eevee.

"I said I don't care." I replied after using potions and hugged both Eevee and Chikorita.

"_You know when to fight, that is why you passed. Since the battle is over, you shall receive a gift, a gift. Once you receive it, you will be transported back to the first floor, but remember this. The next time you reach the top of this tower, it will not be as it was before._" the voice spoke, then suddenly i felt as if a presence that was there watching me left.

"The voice... it left" Eevee said out loud, blinking her eyes.

"Yeah, hey look." Chikorita said picking up something with his mouth and placed it in the palm of my hand, it was a black pokeball.

"Hey you forgot this," Eevee said picking up another object from the floor, it was another pokeball, it was also black, but it felt heavier.

"Maybe..." I said and used the lighter black pokeball and pointed it at Eevee. "Return!" I said and a red beam came out and absorbed her.

"I guess I get to keep Eevee... but how did Eevee even get here, and why is she so... serious?" i asked Chikorita shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, I don't remember her acting like that." Chikorita replied looking at Eevee's black pokeball that was in my hand.

"So.. who's in here then?" i asked,putting Chikorita in my backpack gently, then looking at the second pokeball. Then I threw the pokeball in the air, a red beam came out forming a shape of a pokemon.

"Vulpix?" I said looking at the Vulpix in front of me.

"Hello, are you Lena? You're the chosen one, well nice to meet you. Can I go back into my pokeball, those were all the gifts." the Vulpix replied, and I knew she was a female.

"Sure..." I said awkwardly as I returned her to the pokeball. and put her in my bag.

"Wait so how are we going to be transported?" I asked, then noticed the room started spinning and I started to get dizzy.

"Wait, what's happening.." I said looking for Chikorita and noticed him laying on the floor knocked out, and I started to walk towards him, and stumbled falling to the floor close to Chikorita. I started to crawl towards him, but I felt life my energy was quick leaving me, and when I finally got to Chikorita a hugged him, then I passed out.

Aldo P.O.V

That stupid Ethan! Seriously I hate that guy he's just annoying. Ethan is Gold, technically Both are his name, but he uses Gold more.

How do I know Gold? Well we met at school, you wrong time wrong place? Well some guys were trying to beat me up for something I said, so I beat them up. Apparently Gold saw the ending of that fight and misunderstood what happened. Either way I got known as a trouble maker. Then the only people who I get along with are guys that look a bit scary, but they're not bad. So when ever we talk we usually end up fighting or glaring at each other.

"Aldo!" I hear his annoying voice behind me.

"What do you want Ethan." I said calling him by his other name.

"It's Gold. And I told Lena to meet up with me, but she didn't. It's been about three hours since we went onto different paths." he said worried.

"Lena can handle herself, she isn't a little kid." I said but I didn't notice my mistake.

"What do you mean?! She's like ten, you know people don't become pokemon trainer that young its rare." He yelled at me. I automatically stopped walking noticing that I had made a mistake, forgetting that she was in her 10 year old version of herself.

"Fine, lets go look for her." I told him, I was worried about her. I mean I never found out how she got here, or why she's even here.

We ended up walking around for about half an hour, Gold kept calling out her name, while I looked at the different paths. I got tired, and took out my pokeball, and took out my other pokemon I had, it was Haunter.

"Haunter, Look for my friend Lena alright, don't lick her got it." i said looking at Hunter straight in his eyes keeping a serious face, he just nodded his head and disappeared.

"You sent your Haunter to look for her, can you even trust him! Does he even know what she looks like?" Gold said shocked.

"Don't worry, and he does." I replied and looked off where Haunter disappeared, I know he won't try to steal her life.

Haunter P.O.V

My trainer told me to look for a girl, Elena is her full name, but he called her "Lena". I have been to the human world before so I knew how she would look like. I had went with Aldo many times as a child and even now I still go with him, of course no humans could see me, only Aldo.

I decided to search for any signs of life, I could feel Aldo's, and the trainer,Gold or Ethan as Aldo called him, but then I sensed a presence, it was powerful and it was watching me, then it left. Suddenly I felt a new sign of life close by and followed it.

I soon found a girl, about Aldo's age on the floor, her brown hair covering her face, but she had a black backpack on, and was hugging something tightly, I could tell it was a pokemon who loved her very much.

I smiled, a victim, a new life to be taken. I reached out my hands moving her hair out the way, I smiled, no smirked, as I had my tongue ready to lick her face, to paralyze her by making her shake and tremble to death, but my eyes widen. It was Lena, I found her her life force, it was strange not like any trainer I have seen. Something is strange about her. I didn't lick her, since Aldo said not to.

I sighed disappointed that I couldn't get a life, and I quickly looked for Aldo, and when I followed him, I made a hand motion for him to follow and he did, so did the other trainer. Quickly we reached her, and I was returned to my pokeball, in darkness to rest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Aldo P.O.V

I was still looking for Lena with the annoying Gold who had started to panic, worried about her, which is kinda weird. He must think of her as a little sister he never had. Then I saw Haunter making a hand motion to follow him, so I did, but Gold did to, eventually we reached Lena, only thing was she wasn't a kid anymore.

"Lena!" I said running over to her and started to shake her, she was knocked out cold.

"Lena? But that girl is our age? Lena is like 10." Gold stated confused.

"I really don't know, but it's her. Come on wake up. Oh Haunter return." I said returning him into his pokeball, then I noticed she was hugging something, and opened up her arms, it was Chikorita so I woke him, up.

"Chikorita, could you help me wake her up?" I asked knowing he couldn't answer back. Chikorita luckily understood an started to jump on Lena attempting to wake her up.

"Ahhh!" Lena screamed out, automatically sitting up, making Chikorita fall off of her.

"Finally you woke up sleeping beauty," I said then realized something, I forgot how she looked like as my age, so when I saw her I kinda felt like my Jaw should have dropped.

No I'm not checking her out, we're friends, but if I were some other guy well. She would be smoking hot. Yeah awkward moment...

Lena P.O.V

"Huh" I said looking at Aldo who was looking at me, not like a normal look, as if he was checking me out. The hell. I'm freaken ten at the moment... wait a minute... I have boobs nooooooo! THEY'RE BACK!

"What happened!?" I asked confused, noticing that I was in my sixteen year old body

"Well we just found you were passed out, and now you're 16 again." Aldo stated

"Wait you're 16? I thought you were 10!" Gold said kinda lost.

"I never said my age. Yes i'm 16 I'm just awesome at changing my appearance into a little kid." I told him, and he sighed in relief

"Oh okay." he said believing in what I said.

"You know what, lets just leave please. Maybe we should come back tomorrow?" I said

"sure, we're the exit?" he asked

"Over there." I pointed towards an exit sign that wasn't too far away.

"How did that get there?" Gold asked.

"Who knows, lets just go." I said walking out as Chikorita followed me, so did Gold and Aldo.

So why did I change back to my 16 year old form? Why did I get two pokemon as a prize. Who is that weird voice, and why are they calling me the Chosen One? wait... where are the flying neon tacos.

Yello! Here's chapter 5! I hope you kinda liked it, thought i'm pretty sure it was lame. I kinda twisted it... a lot. o-o so why did the voice call her, why such a lame test! why are the pokeballs black. How did he turn back to age 16? Well comment, Like, Vote, fan or whatever you guys do best! Don't hate me if you think it sucks! T^T Why do I suck at writing?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lena P.O.V

As we walked out the Bellsprout tower I noticed how late it was, which is weird since we had been there for what it felt like about half an hour, when in reality it was hours that we were in there. The sky was a deep dark blue, and there were some streaks out bright orange to the color pink in the sky, meaning the sun was setting. I sighed confused about everything that had happened.

First off, why am I sixteen again, I rather be twelve. Then Gold well, he looks completely lost and confused, then Aldo just looks serious, but I'm one hundred percent sure he's just as confused as Gold. Oddly I feel like a secret has been discovered, or that something went completely wrong, I really don't know why though.

_'Hello again Chosen one, it seems that you have run into a problem, a problem that can be solved. Of course there will be a certain price.'_ I hear the light but musical voice that spoke to me in the tower say.

'No, not again' I said in mind, annoyed.

_'Yes, yes again! I am here to help. I mean, either way even if you don't want the help, you're going to get it, hurry, hurry! Close your eyes!'_ I spoke cheerfully, but in a strangely commanding way.

'Wait you can read my mind! Who the heck are you!?' I question, but without my free will I did what the voice said.

Suddenly I hear a rustling of bushes or trees, and I hear the footsteps of Gold and Aldo stop.

"Hey, why did you stop walking?" Aldo questioned, I hadn't realized I had stopped walking.

"And why are you eyes closed?" Gold asked.

"Hey over here!" I hear a male voice shout out, I had the urge to open my eye, but strangely I couldn't.

'Nuh uh! No peeking chosen one!" The voice teased me happily.

I assumed that Aldo and Gold had turned towards the guy,

"Hypnosis!" the male voice yelled out, as I heard a sudden thump to the floor, as if someone jumped from above.

_"Okay, you can now open your eyes Chosen one." _Both the voice and the male spoke at the same time, and I automatic opened my eyes, blinking to see Aldo and Gold standing, with a blank look.

"W-what did you do to them?!" I yelled freaked out as I tried to shaking Aldo then Gold out of it, and even gave them both a good slap to the face, but they still had a blank look in their eyes, but now had a bright red hand mark on the side of their face.

The male, who looked about seventeen, laughed. "Nothing just hypnotized them both, making sure they forget how you look like, well how you look like now at least. Chosen one, you can't let anyone know how you look like, as in your true age. If you do, well lets say it's not going to end up very good for you." He replied as he looked in both Gold and Aldo in the eyes, and then whispered something in their ears.

I examined him; he seemed like a handsome guy, if only I could see his face. He had blue hair, he was lightly tanned, from what I could tell; he wore black with blue designs. From his nose to his forehead was covered with a black mask that also had blue designs on it, but somehow it covered his eyes or at least didn't show what color they were.

"See something you like?" he asked, with a smirk showing his bright white teeth.

"No I see some random dude dressed like some weirdo!" I told him off. "Why can't anyone know how I really look like, or my real age? And how exactly do I hide my true age when I am at my true age?" I asked.

He looked in his pants pocket for something then started walking towards me. "How you ask Chosen one? Well with this." He replied as he stood in front of me, he was a least half a foot taller than me and grabbed my chin, and made me look up at him, then opened my mouth forcibly swallowing whatever he put in my mouth, then let go of me.

"Bleh! Eww! What was that?" I said spitting nothing out.

"Let's say it's a special medicine. Now you can control it. Turn back to the twelve year old you now chosen one." He replied as he smiled, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Are you crazy? How the hell do I do that? Want me to spin around like this really fast or something?!" I asked him, thinking he was some crazy lunatic as I started to spin in a circle quickly, then I felt a sudden change. For one I felt shorter, and I felt a lot lighter, and there was less of me?

I stopped a bit dizzy. Then I looked at my hands, they weren't the hands of a twelve year young old girl and not of a mature sixteen year old.

"Well I guess that works then Chosen one, you're a bit odd, but cute. Here," he said giving me a black mask like the one he wore, expect it had a jade green designs instead of the blue like his, "You'll need it since I'm sure you'll have to be sixteen for some things, in order to hide who you are." He said as he hit both Gold and Aldo hard enough to make them fall to the floor.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" I asked worried about how hard he hit them, while putting away the mask given to me in my bag.

"They're fine. They just won't remember some things. Just stay away from them for now on. Move on, go to gyms, battle, win badges, save the Pokemon, stop team rocket, yada yada. Got it memorized?" He said with a wink as he used his index finger to lightly tap his head a few times with a smile.

"That was so a Kingdom Hearts II moment wait, no an Axel moment." I just stated looking at him blankly.

"Whatever. You get what I mean Chosen one. Well Len, gotta go! Oh, by the way try not to sing, they'll find you faster if you do." He said as he picked up both Gold and Aldo easily, and started to walk away.

"It's Elena! Or Lena! Wait!? Who are 'they'?" I asked confused.

"I know you're name Elena. I rather call you Len. Easier you know. And that's a secret." He said as he suddenly disappeared.

_'Chosen one, this will all be revealed to you in time. Now, time to go to your room, and sleep, sleep, sleep!'_ The sing-song voice started to speak again since it had stopped a while ago.

'Back already? Great.' I told it in my mind as I started to head for the hotel room, as I rolled my eyes.

'Rest, rest Chosen one. Be prepared for the next day, things have changed the cards are turned, then you'll need to roll the dice soon, and make your move.' It spoke happily.

"Oh shut up! Stop talking like that it's annoying!" I yelled out loud, and then I realized I was in front of the hotel.

_'You're going to make yourself look insane chosen one.' _The voice giggled.

"Whatever." I muttered annoyed under my breath as I walked into the hotel, luckily no one was at the desk, so I walked towards my room and stood in front on my door. I looked over at the neighboring room door and wondered about Aldo and Gold. What exactly happened to them?

_'Go in you, need to rest.'_ The voice spoke, for one serious and no in a peppy tune.

I didn't reply back to the voice, and opened the door to my room, walking in putting all my things down on the floor. The room itself was dark, the sun had finally completely set, the pink streaks in the sky gone, and all that was left was the darkness of the night, only being lit up by the stars in the sky or some bright street lights that were a bit far away since in front of my window were the woods, it looked dark but oddly welcoming.

I looked out the widow admiring the sight of the woods, letting its surrounds set in my mind, and listened to the quiet night, only hearing hooting of a Hoothoot. I walked away from the window and went to the bathroom, look off my shirt and put on some shorts I left in the bathroom, so I wore only an undershirt I had worn under my shirt, the shorts in the bathroom, and I tied up my hair in a ponytail.

I walked out of the restroom and laid on the bed, and closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3rd Person p.o.v

-Dream-

"Should we really attempt this? This is too inhumane! We can't attempt this experiment." A handsome man about in his late twenties, with deep black hair, lightly tanned skin, with bright green eyes that were at the moment darkened with anger as he reasoned with a group of scientists in a lavatory that was not known to other people. The lavatory itself was like any other lavatory, except at this moment the machines or at least most of them were not in used, and the group of scientist were at a large table having a debate. The subject of this debate was unknown at the moment.

"I agree with Hikaru. We had gone too far with Mewtwo, what makes you all think attempting to create this will actually a success! " another scientist reasoned calling the other scientist by his last name like they all usually did to each other, it was a beautiful female in her mid-twenties who had dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes with fair skin, that showed her frustration.

"This time we would be prepared! We know what happened with Mew and Mewtwo, and we can prevent that this time. This could be one of the greatest discoveries, and we would doing this for all of mankind!" another man spoke in his early thirties, he had golden blond hair that was styled in a messy way, his hair barely reached his chin, and had short bangs.

"With what Tanaka said," The man said mentioning the blond man, "With this creation we can actually control it unlike those two, it'll have emotions and be powerful, Anrui, Hikaru, you two are the only ones opposing this. We are going to continue with this experiment, whether it is with or without you two, but if it's without you two then we'll have to make sure you keep quiet." One scientist with flaming red hair spoke, he looked at the two opposing scientist with a sinister smirk, his eyes were a hazel brown color that showed a hidden glint of power and control.

"Tanaka, Aono," said to the blonde and red head, "I still don't agree with this. If we do end up doing this experiment then how will we get the test subject? Can't go kidnapping-" had started to reason again, but was cut off.

"That's easy," said a scientist who was the farthest away from the table, he had white hair, with silver eyes, "We know you are going to be expecting a child soon Amber. If you don't mind we could use the child. Of course either way we were going to use your kid. So think about it this way. Either go along with us or supervise the experiment to make sure your child is safe or…" he was saying when another scientist finished what he was saying.

"Or we take your kid and do whatever we want with him or her." A woman with dark purple hair, hair skin spoke, her eyes closed and she smelled a violet rose in her hand, and then opened her eyes to reveal her sparkling blue eyes.

"W-what, how did you find out? Sakane, Shion?" Amber panicked and wide eyed as she automatically wrapped her arm around her stomach, as she mentioned first the white haired man and then the purple haired woman.

"You can't do that!" stood in front of Amber protectively.

"Oh, but we can," said

"So which is it?" said looking at both Amber and .

"….." Amber stayed quiet in shock and couldn't reply, fear overwhelming her as it would for any mother who knew their unborn child would be in danger.

"If you really want it by force, then by force in all means." Mr. Tanaka

"I won't let you-" started to say, but then Amber stepped in front of him.

"You have to let me know everything you do to my child, everything. I have to approve of it." Amber replied painfully, her eyes started to get watery; Mr. Hikaru looked at Amber in shock.

"You can't!" Mr. Hikaru spoke, upset for many reasons.

"Enough Damien, there is nothing I can do to prevent this."Amber looked at Damien Hikaru, her face was serious, as tears started to fall silently.

"Good. Now let's make sure that baby is a healthy one. It will be the most powerful being ever." Mr. Aono said, smirking with satisfaction.

The group of scientist started to walk out of the room, leaving only Amber and Damien alone in the room.

"This can't happen. We can't let it, we have to do something." Damien started.

"I know I have a plan, but it means the child will never see us or know us. The only thing is, she has to be experiment on first. Then she can be saved."Amber replied, with a determined look on her face.

"Alright, who do you think she'll look like, you or him, or how will she be after the experiment?" he asked Amber, with some slight fear in his voice when he mentioned the experiment.

"I don't know, but even so she's still my daughter, and your niece." She replied as she hugged her older brother, who was just a year older than her. They were the youngest scientists there.

Lena P.O.V

Lena slowly moved in her warm comfortable bed. She felt so relaxed, so comfortable then, she remembered the previous day events.

She automatic got up quickly; her hair was messed up, tangled in a mess. "That dream….Was so weird. I got a weird imagination." She muttered as she stretched, "Well can't think about that now. I need to go to the gym today. After the gym then I'll go to the Bellsprout Tower!" I told myself as I quickly took a shower and got ready. I took out my bag and went for my Pokeballs and noticed the two new pokeballs I had received. I only knew one was Eevee, but the other one I didn't.

"I wonder who you are…." I asked silently as I just picked out Chikorita and took him out of his Pokeball.

"Yay, free!" he yelled out happily, and ran a few times around me.

"Hey, hey now! We gotta get ready and hurry to the gym." I told him and he nodded his head.

"Okay, I got it! Let's go then." He said as he ran out the door, I giggled, running after him.

Soon we arrived at the gym and saw the person who would always be in the gym.

"Are you a trainer? You look too young! You should wait until you're older. "The guy said, I glared at him, but had an idea.

"Well is there a restroom around here?" I asked in my sweetest kid like voice, he sighed and pointed towards a direction. I thanked him and walked in the direction of the restroom, luckily no one else was inside.

"Yesterday better had been a dream, this shouldn't' work so.." I started to spin, and then I remembered why I had decided to spin. There was a gym leader who had everyone look like her and they looked like they were spinning in a circle to change their appearance.

"Oh no… it wasn't a dream." I said out loud, apparently Chikorita was there and was shocked at my sudden change of age and appearance.

"Woah! You can do that, that's cool!" he yelled in excitement jumping around.

"I guess… well this is how I really look like. I'm sixteen years old, not a twelve year old." I told him, he smiled.

"It's cool. Well lets go battle then." He said, heading towards the door.

I nodded my head in agreement, then remember the blue haired guy and reached into my bag for the mask he gave it, it fit perfectly like if it was a part of me. Then I looked at my clothes, the guy would be able to tell who I was, so I changed out of the clothes, and had found clothes I didn't have before. It had a note.

_"I figured you would need it, so use it Len. –You Know Who"_ I read the note out loud.

I looked at the clothes; it was some black tights that had green stripes going around my leg, with a black skirt with two green Pokeball symbols at each side as in below my hands. Then there was a dark green shirt, that reached my waist, but there was also a black jacket that had short sleeves that reached half way below my shoulder, and on the back was another green pokeball symbol, but the hood was pretty huge, it was big enough that if I put it on it would hide most of my face, not letting anyone see from upper half of my nose and above. Then I realized something odd about the jacket, it had a black tail and ears, it wasn't like a furry cat tail or ears. Ears kinda reminded me of a panda's ears, but the tail was like the year of the cat's tail from Fruits Basket.

"Cool. But he never told me his name." I just said as I put it on, and then walked out with Chikorita. The guy hadn't noticed me until I walked by him, he just started at me. I didn't have my hood on, so he could only see below my nose and down, the mask like the blue haired guy's mask didn't show my eye color, but only white.

"Woah, that's a trainer." He said shocked, mouth wide open.

I ignored him and walked past a metal door, with it closing behind me.

The inside was just like how the gym was in the game except for me it was real. The walls were made of steel and there was only one path to go down.

"Okay, Chikorita follow me. We're about to fight." I told him, first the path was straight, and after a few minutes it split into two directions, so I walked towards the left, and soon found a trainer.

"So you're up, time to battle chick. You won't beat me." He said looking at me. He had spikey hair, kinda like a rocker look going on and he had a bird's cage next to him.

"Bring it." I said, emotionless to see if it would freak him out and it did I could see the slight fear in his eyes and he sweatdropped.

"Grr, Spearow! I chose you!" he yelled as he threw is pokeball, the red beam formed into the Spearow.

"Yeah, lets beat em" the Spearow yelled with confidence.

"Go Chikorita." I told Chikorita as he nodded his head and stepped forward.

"Spearow use Peak, quick!" He demanded as Spearow did as he said, apparently Chikorita dodged, but still got hit slightly.

"Use razor leaf while the Spearow is close." I told Chikorita and Chikorita automatically attacked, the Spearow who couldn't dodge the attack quickly enough and got it, yelling out in pain.

"Chikorita, dodge" I told him as he dodged the Spearow's attack.

"Use Peck again!" the trainer called out and Chikorita got hit and flinched.

"You okay Chikroita?" I asked, he smiled meaning he was fine.

"Use tackle!" I told him he tackled the Spearow who dodged in time.

"Use razor leaf again then tackle," I yelled, Spearow was only able to dodge the razor leaf slightly, but couldn't dodge the tackle and fainted.

"Sorry… I lost..." the Spearow told his trainer, as he got returned to his pokeball .

"Here's the money, move on you won't be able to defeat the next guy." He said glaring at me as I took the money.

"Thanks!" I said smiling as I took the money, and walked away with Chokorita behind me, we soon got to the spit to the entrance and the next path. I chose for use to go forward, but stopped to give a potion to Chikorita.

"Okay, there's another guy after him I think we fight the gym leader okay?" I told Chikorita he just nodded his head.

Soon we saw at trainer ahead, and he started to walk towards us and said, "The keyword is guts! Those here are training night and day to become bird Pokemon masters. Come on!" he yelled and our battle began.

"I train with my Pokemon….To be able to see the world and help others in need, and to find out how to get back home!" I yelled back at him as Chikorita stepped into the battle.

"I choose you Pidgey!" the trainer yelled out as he took out his Pidgey.

"Hey Chikorita, use Razor Leaf, quickly!" I told Chikorita as he obey and attacked the Pidgey before his trainer could even tell it what to do, and because it was unprepared it got hurt pretty badly falling to the floor, but it slowly got up.

"Use tackle on him, give it your best." His trainer said with encouragement as Pidgey attacked Chikorita, but the hit didn't affect him as much.

"Okay use Razor Leaf again," I called out to Chikorita, but the Pidgey was prepared, and dodged

"Good job Pidgey, use tackle again and hit him hard!" the trainer yelled out smiling at his Pidgey's actions, unfortunately for him Chikorita was able to dodge Pidgey's tackle in time.

"Okay something new Chikorita, use Reflect!" I said asking him to use a new move, and he did. The move ended up raising his defense, so the hits wouldn't hit him as bad.

"Tackle him again Pidgey!" The Pidgey followed his trainer's commands and was able to attack Chikorita, but since Chikorita had used reflect it didn't affect him.

"Alright, time to go head on Chikorita Tackle with all your might!" I told Chikorita as he ran towards Pidgey, who decided to try to dodge by flapping his wings to start fly in the air, but Chikorita jumped up to Pidgey and tackled him bringing them both down to the ground.

"Okay Tackle again Chikorita, he's getting tired and is about to go down!" I informed Chikorita with a smile, Chikorita smiled back, "Got it Lena" he yelled at me as he got up quickly to tackle the Pidgey who had started to get up and tackled him back to the ground.

The Pidgey looked exhausted like he was about to faint, and I though he was going to faint. Then the Pidgey let out a gasp of air, and started to get up with some difficultly.

"I won't lose….. Not to the likes of you…. I have to win for my…. My master." It muttered, and then I realized it was a female and not a male.

"Your Pidgey is a guy!?" I yelled out accidentally as the trainer looked at me weirdly.

"Yeah, usually most people can't tell that Pidgey is a her." The trainer replied back a bit startled at what I said.

"Uh….. Just Tackle Chikorita…" I said awkwardly sweatdropping.

"You didn't know she was a girl Lena, that's just sad." Chikorita said as he tackled Pidgey, and the Pidgey just closed her eyes at the attack, and fell to the ground, tired and closed her eyes fainting.

"Good job Pidgey. You can rest now." The trainer said returning his Pidgey to his pokeball, then took out another pokeball.

"Drew, it's your turn." He said as he threw his pokeball and came out another Pidgey who I guessed was Drew.

"Huh so he has a name, I should give you a name Chikorita." I muttered

"Tackle now!" Both the trainer and I yelled out at the same time as they went head to head, and both fell backwards from the impact.

"I'm not going down so easy like my sister!" Drew yelled out at Chikorita with crazy angry eyes as he flapped his wings quickly.

"Hey, I have no problem with your sister, it's just business, you know. Don't get angry okay." Chikorita reasoned getting up from the floor.

"Okay Tackle" the trainer yelled

"Dodge then tackle from behind! " I told Chikorita he did as I said as he swiftly dodged the attack then slid to a stop to start running towards Drew from behind and tackled Drew making them fall to the floor.

"Tackle!" the trainer yelled again.

'Does this guy ever use different moves…?' I asked in my mind, but yelled out "Use Razor leaf while he's running at you." Chikorita did the move, and Drew got damaged for than expected.

"No not yet… I can't lose." Drew muttered in pain, it hurt to see him like that

"Just tackle, okay Chikorita." I told him, he looked at me with understanding and tackled Drew, just enough to make him faint, but not so hard that he would be hurt badly.

"Well… return Drew you did well." The trainer said as he returned Drew to the pokeball with a smile.

I ran up to Chikorita and hugged him. "Good job! Now all we need to do is fight the gym leader!" I told Chikorita as I kissed the top of his head, and he smiled.

"Yeah! It was fun, but it's sad too… especially seeing how hard they train, and then when they finally faint…. They feel like the failed their master or let him down." Chikorita informed me with a sad look, he wasn't smiling anymore.

My smiled faded away when he told me that, I knew it was true. It's like when you feel like you let your parents down, that same feeling is what the pokemon get when they fail or lose a battle, especially the pokemon of the trainers who are the gyms trainers.

"Well looks like you won this battle, I am Bird keeper Rod." He said as he walked up to Chikroita and I. I stopped and smiled

"It was a good battle though," I told Rod, he nodded his head and gave me the same amount of money that the trainer from before gave me, which is $168, so in total it was $336 I had won.

"Hey, Falkner's skills are for real! Don't get cocky just because you beat me!" He told me, as I started to walk away heading straight for the gym leader.

"Got it Rod!" I yelled back. Soon we saw the gym leader up ahead and I stopped walking.

"Hey Chikorita." I told Chikorita as he turned to look at me.

"Huh, yeah why'd you stop walking?" he asked curious.

"If you lose this battle its okay you know that right. No matter what I'll be proud of you. We got pretty far, and everything is different from the game. So I just want you to try your best okay. No matter what you won't be a disappointment to me." I told him, he smiled walked over to me and rubbed his face against my leg, except it was against my black tights.

"Alright Lena, this is just for fun and to find a way to get you back home right? As long as we have each other and that we have fun battling its fine." He told me, I smiled back at him.

"Good, now Let me use a potion on you okay. The gym leader is up next. If you do pass out, I can use Eevee, or that other pokemon… I don't know who it is though…." I told him

"Alright, lets hurry then" he said running around me in excitement. I grabbed him, making him stop running and used the potion on him, healing him completely.

We started to walk towards the leader, and stopped in front of him.

The gym leader was…. Well handsome. He had dark deep blue hair styled having a long bang over his right eye, but the rest of his hair reached his shoulder, he was tanned from long hours of training or so I guess, he wore a lose short sleeve white jacket ad underneath wore what looked like a blue karate style outfit with a white belt. He wore white socks, with blue sandals, and blue wristbands on both wrists. He looked about nineteen or so.

"I'm Falkner, the Violet Pokemon Gym leader! People say you can clip flying-type Pokemon's wings with a jolt of electricity… I won't allow such insults to bird Pokemon! I'll show you the real power of the magnificent bird Pokemon!" He yelled out

"Who the heck would wanna do that to a Pokemon?! Oh I'm…. well…. Lena, just call me Len." I said shocked, he just sweatdropped looking at me, not expecting that reaction.

Chikorita had already steped forward to battle, Falkner took out his pokeball .

"Hey look he's already battleing someone." I heard a familiar voice, I turned to look, it the guy who stood in the front of the gym that had just started at me, then the other trainers from this gym was there too.

"Intresting. I bet she won't win. She looks weak." I heard a familiar voice said, it was at the enternce of the exit, and it was Silver.

"Silver…" I muttered silently, and apparently he heard me and looked straight at me.

"How'd you know my name." he said angrily, but shocked.

"Hey, are we going to battle or not, unless you don't want the badge?" Falkner spoke out loud at me, he looked a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I turned to look towards him.

"Pidgey, Go." He said summoning his Pidgey

"Chikorita, attack!" I told Chikroita, but the Pidgey dodged and tackled automatically.

Chikroita however didn't expect this and got tackled pretty badly.

"You okay Chikroita?!" I asked worried, he got up and nodded.

"You're gonna have to attack from afar, so use razor leaf!" I told Chikorita he agreed using Razor leaf, but the Pidgey dodged most of the leafs.

"You're going to have to do better than that to beat me." Falkner said smirking.

"Alright, use Razor leaf again" I told Chikorita and he did what I said, the Pidgey as I expected it dodged most of the leafs, and then I yelled out, "Tackle it while it's dodges the leafs!" and Chikroita smiled seeing a chance to cause some major damage and took it, making Pidgey get hit badly both by the Tackle and the rest of the leafs he couldn't dodge.

"That's better still let's see how you'll win. Tackle again" He said, Pidgey tackled Chikorita, but Chikorita this time was prepared and dodged.

"Alright razor leaf," I told Chikorita and luckily the Pidgey got hit by all the leafs and apparently fainted.

"Uh… why did he faint so quickly…" I asked.

"He was the weakest…. He needed some training so this is his training." Falkner explained, I just sweatdropped as he returned the Pidgey and got another pokeball.

"This time ti won't be easy, Go Pidgeotto!" He said coming out of the pokeball a Pidgeotto.

"Okay Chikorita give it your all and use razor leaf." I told him, wanting to test out what moves Pidgeotto had, and took out my Pokedex to learn more about the Pokemon.

"Use Gust," Falkner told Pidgeotto and the gust was pretty strong since it made Chikroita fly into the air and fall back down at the same time, Chikorita's move hit Pidgeotto. I could feel the gust from Pidgeotto's attack from where I was standing, even my jacket lifted up slightly from the strong current of the air.

"Okay Tackle to the side!" I told Chikorita and he did as he said and Pidgeotto dodged I smiled, "Use razor leaf now" I said with a smirk, Chikorita hit Pidgeotto it a direct hit, and passed out.

"We win." I said with a smirk. Chikorita cheered happily.

"What she actually won!" The guy who worked at the gym, the trainers of the gym and Silver yelled, they were all in shock.

"Really, yes I won. I didn't even use all my pokemon." I said they just started at me wide eyed.

"Return Pidgeotto. You did well, very well. "Falkner said returning Pidgeotto to his pokeball. He walked over to me, looking for something in his pocket.

"Damn it… my dad's cherished bird pokemon… Alright. Take this." He said giving me a badge, "It's the official Pokemon League Zephyrbadge. " Then he also gave me $900 for winning.

"The Zephyrbadge raises the attack power of Pokemon. It also enables Pokemon to use Flash, if they have it, any time. Here—take this too." He explained giving me TM31. I put everything he gave me in my bag; it luckily had a TM pocket.

"By using a TM, a Pokemon will instantly learn a new move. Think before you act—a TM can be used only once. TM31 contains Mud-Slap. It reduced the enemy's accuracy while it causes damage. In other words, it is both defensive and offensive." He finished explaining and I was allowed to leave with Chikorita.

As I began to leave, with Chikorita, the guy who would always watch the battles was there and walked towards me, "Nice battle! Keep it up, and you'll be the champ in no time at all!" He said I just ignored him; it wasn't my job to be the champ. It was Gold's. The other guys just watched me, even Silver. I got out of the room head down the path back to the entrance and turned towards a pillar and read what it said.

"Violet City Pokemon Gym. Leader: Falkener. Winning Trainers…. Lena… Len!? Wait they put both names separate!" I yelled at no one, then quickly went to the restroom, and changed back to the twelve year old me, and went back to my normal clothes. I quickly took off the mask putting it in my bag then walked out of the restroom, then out of the gym with Chikorita behind me.

As soon as we got out we went straight for the Pokemon center to heal all of the Pokemon I had which was only three. They got healed quickly, and I went to the Bellsprout Tower, to confront it.

The only thought in my mind was, "Will it be that weird room again or the normal Bellsprout Tower?" I asked out loud.

My hand was on the knob of the Bellsprout Tower door, then I opened the door and walked into the building, expected the unexpected. I was prepared to face anything, whether it was more insane voices, weird dreams, flying neon tacos, random blue haired guys in masks or any guys in masks, even pokemon.

_  
There a Chapter! This is 10 pages on Microsoft Word, single spaced! I tried making it super long so that you guys could read a lot, and won't hate me for the rest of your life! .

So what was up with Elena's dream? Who is Amber and Damien, and why did Elena dream about people she never met! I bet you guys thought Damien was the unknown baby's Dad didn't you! :D Who the heck was the blue haired, masked person, and why does he know a quote from kingdom hearts if it's from the 'Human World'? What exactly happened to Aldo and Gold? Why was that gym leader's pokemon weakish? Wait why does Elena need to hide who she is or really is? What was the experiment that the scientist was talking about?

Okay way too many questions. Either way, what are your thoughts and opinions on this?

I really hope you liked the chapter. I hope my writing isn't too horrible. You guys noticed I'm twisting the story a bit, well yes I am. I had this idea that's why and I'm going with it. So don't hate me. Seriously don't hate me, just be well just don't not like me please! T^T

So Vote, Comment, Like, Fan or whatever you guys wanna do I guess! Random hug! (^-^)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Wait if this is... then how did it... I'm lost**

I gripped the knob tightly as i turned it slowly, well a bit dramatically as I opened the door with my eyes shut closed.

Apparently nothing happened. No breeze of cool air, nada. Then I looked behind me, having an odd feeling, and see some people just sweatdropping staring at me like I was insane. Then some giggles from children who passed by. I couldn't blame them though, I looked like an idiot doing this all dramatically.

To avoid even more embarrassment I just quickly entered the tower, closing the door shut behind me. I let out a sigh I didn't know that I was holding in a turn to took at the place...

It was completely different from the day I had went.

"Wait if this is... then how did it... I'm lost." I finally say looking down at the floor. Then a guy who looks like a monk walks up to me.

"You must be a trainer. If you would like to fight our monks or pokemon we have here, please go up the stairs. If you get to the very top and beat our master, then you will get a reward." the monk said as I was talking to myself.

"Well... okay then! I'll do it." I replied with a smile, getting over the fact that the tower was different from last time.

"okay, proceed ahead then young trainer." he said as he bowed to me, then showed me the way to the stairs

I walked towards the stairs still confused, then climbed up to the second floor.

II first looked around the the floor, which was a large hall, seeing nothing, and went down the hall's path until I saw a monk. When I stood in front of him, he literally just stared at me. So being me I decided to randomly poke him.

"The flexible pillar protects the tower, even from earthquakes," He began to say then I remember when i was walking seeing the pillar oddly moving side to side without breaking. Then I just knew he wasn't going to battle me. So I continued past him, seeing the stairs to the next floor.

Once of the next floor I went bellow the stairs to find a potion just randomly laying there.

"Cool free potion." I said Chikorita who had been walking besides me just nodded his head.

Seeing that where the potion was, well was a dead end we went back to the sport at the stairs, and went down the other side of the hall, the making a turn to the left, where the hall which was wide before, had gotten narrower.

Sadly this monk too didn't feel like battling me, since he had lost already because of a previous trainer, i sighed at this, so did Chikorita.

"WHY! Well at least it makes it easier to go up the stairs..." I mumbled under my breath sadly as I walked down the hall, and luckily not to far down was the stairs again to the next floor.

"Is it just me or are the stair this time way easier to find?" I asked Chikorita who just kinda gave me a clueless look.

Up another set of stairs just tired from walking, I saw another item close by and went for it, to see what it was.

The closer i got to the item the more clear it became

"huh.. It says 'X-Defend'... I wonder how you use it here..." I said as I read it's label and put it in my backpack.

We continued walking, until suddenly something ran quickly past us, making Chikorita and I take a step or two back from the suddenness.

"It's a Gastly! He's a bit new.. he should be easy to beat.." Chikorita was explaining to me as I took out my PokeDex.

"Wait let me use this! I wanna see how it works" I looked at it's black cover and opened it like a book, facing towards both Chikorita and the Wild Gastly.

"It says hey.. It read you Chikorita... hmm it just tells me the basic description of you.. and not much... same for Gastly.." I said as the Gastly spoke.

"You understand us?" he asked, his voice sounded a bit deep and hallow like.

"yes I do." I just responded like normal, Then suddenly the Gastly had disappeared

"He left?" I said when suddenly in front of Chikorita the Gastly appeared, and licked him.

"Gahh!" Chikorita yelled out

"T-Tackle.. no wait! Use razor leaf!" I yelled realizing something. Normal attacks wouldn't work on the Gastly.

Chikorita however was having difficultly moving, the lick seemed to have it's paralyzing affect On Chikorita, but He was able to attack and Knock out Gastly from attacking again.

"You okay?" I went towards Chikorita and checked him.

"I-I'm fine just a bit paralyzed... But I can still kinda move. It'll go away soon." he assured me with his bright smile.

"Well.. okay. If you say so but for now.." I was saying, then I picked him up and carried him in my arms, "I'll be carrying you okay." I told him

"Okay..." he said not wanting to argue with me.

I started to walk down the hall for a bit, maybe like five minutes when I heard footsteps walking towards us.

"... Sway like leaves in the wind..." the person said, as he walked towards us, and then we see a sage.

"My name is Sage Edmond. I would like to challenge you to a pokemon battle." He said with a serious face as he took out a pokeball.

"Challenge accepted Sage Edmond." I replied with a smile, putting down Chikorita.

"Go Bellsprout!" He yelled out using his pokeball, for a Bellsprout to appear.

"Alright you're up Chikorita, do your best." I told Chikorita as he gave me a sharp nod.

"okay Chikorita use razor leaf!" I yelled quickly as Chikorita automatically did as I said, and many leaves appeared flying quickly to towards the Bellsprout, getting hit multiple times from different angles. The Bellsprout took the hits in a defensive position, but the attack didn't hurt him as much as I would have liked. The Bellspourt after all the leaves had hit him used vine whip on Chikorita and Chikorita managed to avoid some of the vines, just did get hit a few times. The Bellsprout began to run towards Chikorita for another attack, while Chikorita automatically went and tacked him, KO'ing the Bellspourt from the impact.

"Good job!" I told Chikorita, while Sage Edmond returned the Bellsprout to it's pokeball. Then he took out another pokeball, summoning another bellspout. The battle went the same as the first battle, apparently he had three bellsprouts on him, so they all came out as the same results.

"Oh, I'm weak!" He cried out and fell to the floor in defeat, giving me $96 for winning.

I cheered, but went over to the monk and told him, "Hey don't worry this just means you're getting practice to do better, and you'll become stronger over time." He smiled a bit, and told me to go on that the stairs to the next floor wasn't far.

"Well that guy had a lot of Bellsprouts." Chikorita said.

"Yup" I said, while I was carrying him towards the stairs, and walked up to see a monk ahead of us, and an Item close by, so I went and picked up the item, it turned out to be a potion.

"Good a potion." I said as I put it in my bag, then walked towards the monk.

"I train to fight enlightenment in Pokemon!" He stated proudly as our battle began.

"My name is Sage Jin. Be prepared!" He told me as a bellsprout was taken out.

"another one? Okay." Of course the battle came out to be like the last one, but a little longer. Luckily he only had one.

"Beaten by a mere child!" He said in anger.

"If it makes you feel better I'm actually a 16 year old girl." I told him, he still looked angrily at me, roughly giving me $192.

"Why was he so angry?" Chikorita asked me as I picked him up.

I whispered to him, "I really don't know... bad day I guess?" I said walking further down the wooden hall, seeing the moving pillar.

"The Elder's HM lights up even pitch-black darkness" Another monk said as he came out with a bellsporut, the battle ended in minutes as Sage Neal gave us the money saying "It is my head that is bright!"

I counted the money it was $192, then another monk came out.

"My name is Sage Troy. Let me see how much you trust your pokemon." he said taking out two pokeballs.

"I bet this dude has a bellsprouts too." I told Chikorita, and i was right. Another battle, except the second Pokemon actually wasn't a Bellsprout.

"Go Hoothoot!" He yelled out

"Hey He doesn't have a Bellsprout." Both Chikorita and I said at the same time.

"I don't want to like the other sages." he replied.

"Wait you're sages? Ops I thought you were monks."

He sighed saying, "Everyone thinks that. We're Sages not monks. Lets just start please." He asked a bit annoyed.

"Okay sorry... Tackle!" I told chikroita as he tackled the Hoothoot roughly, the poor Hoothoot looked like he wanted to pass out, but used a move called foresight.

"Hoothoot has Identified you Chikorita." the Sage explained.

"Uhh well I still don't understand..." I told him. Chikorita took the moment to tackle Hoothoot who just passed out.

"..." the Sage stood quiet.

"..." I stood quiet.

"Yes, your trust is real!" He said proudly.

"Yes it is, thanks for the battle." I told him as he happily gave me $224.

"Hey look something's happening to your Chikorita..." he pointed out behind me.

"What?" I turned to look behind me, and see Chikorita glowing, he looked shocked and didn't know what was happening.

"L-Lena I feel funny!" He told me his voice shaking slightly as his eyes widened a bit in fear.

" It'll be okay Chikorita don't worry okay!" I tried to calm him but I sounded afraid too.

_'W-what's happening! I don't want Chikorita to die or something. Why is this-'_

I was thinking in my head when suddenly the voice, the musical voice shushed me.

_Shhh... It's okay. Elena... Chosen one. You should be proud of your pokemon. _

_'W-why? I don't get what's happening'_

_Your Chikorita... he's evolving into... _

"Hey Your Chikorita is Evolving!" The Sage watched in amazement as suddenly the slowing light around Chikorita exploded blinding us, we had to blink our eyes a few times to see, I looked where once my small Chikorita stood, and saw a different pokemon.

"_Bayleef._" I whispered, the voice said it at the same time, so did Sage Troy.

Chikorita's well now Bayleef's eyes were closed shut tightly, when he opened up only one eye, then the other.

"I'm okay!?" he voice sounded different, older. a little more mature, like a kid about 7 or 8 unlike when he was Chikorita, who sounded about 12 or 14

"Yeah but you're not Chikorita anymore." Explained to him as I walked over to him.

"I'm not!? Then who am I?" he asked lost.

"You evolved. You're a Bayleef now...So that's what I'm going to call you.. for now okay?" I told him, while I pet his new huge green leaf.

"Okay.. Bayleef. I'm going to have to get use to it. " He told me with his smile, that seemed to got brighter.

"Congratulations." Sage Troy told me.

"Thank you!" I told him as Bayleef and I began to walk away from the sage.

Suddenly we heard a commotion up ahead,so we ran and saw Silver and the Elder.

"You are indeed skilled as a trainer. As promised here is your HM." The Elder was saying as he gave an object to Silver, What I'm guessing was a HM, to Silver, who tried to snatch it out of the Elder's hands, but the Elder held it tightly, " But let me say this: You should treat your Pokemon better. The way you battle is far too harsh. Pokemon are not tools of war..." The monk finished as he let go of the HM handing it to Silver.

Silver looked at the Elder, with a harsh glare, but stayed silent and turned walking away until he saw me in the entrance of the exit.

"... ... Humph! He claims to be the Elder but he's weak. It stands to reason. I'd never lose to fools who babble being nice to pokemon."

"What why?" I asked angry at his statement about pokemon, "Pokemon should be treated as anyone else that you care about."

"I only care about strong Pokemon that can win. I really couldn't care less about weak Pokemon. Lena you should know that too, seeing that your pokemon isn't as weak as Gold's." He first looked at my Bayleef, then turned away from me quickly using an escape rope to leave.

"You should be nice to your pokemon! Even though you think they're weak right now, they'll get stronger with love and care, and they'll help you out. You should never think of pokemon as weak, they're all strong and special in their own way!" I yelled at him, while he used the escape rope, then he left with no turning back.

"I can't believe he could say that about pokemon!" I yelled out.

"Don't worry. He'll learn eventually." Bayleef assured me.

"hopefully. First let's get that item over there and then battle the Elder." I told Bayleef, he nodded in agreement and I went and picked up the Item. It was an escape rope. I went with Bayleef , and stood next to the Elder.

"So good of you to come here! Sprout Tower is a place of training. People and Pokemon tests their bonds to build a bright future together." The Elder was speaking with a smile, but then turned serious and stopped smiling, " I am the final test. Allow me to check the ties between your Pokemon and you! My name is Sage Li, be prepared!" He said as he quickly brought out a pokeball, a Bellsprout was taken out.

"Okay Bayleef go!" I said pointing towards the Bellsprout.

Bayleef didn't need an order from me and automatically attacked using tackle, where as the Bellsprout dodge, trying to counter the tackle with vine whip, but luckily Bayleef moved in time to avoid the attack.

"Try out Razor Leaf!" I told Bayleef as giant leaves appeared flying towards Bellsprout quickly, Bellspourt dodged some leaves but still got hit. Bellsprout decided to try vine whip again, and Bayleef got hit a few times, then tackled Bellsprout. The bellsprout stared at Bayleef, as he was running towards him in fear and was knocked out, when he got hit.

"Good job Bayleef!" I cheered with a smile and the Bellsprout was returned to it's pokeball.

"Alright go Dan!" he yelled and I saw another Bellsprout.

"You will go down!" Dan yelled.

"No now, I can't this is for Lena!" Bayleef yelled as he tackled Bellsprout, a few times before it could even make a move and KO's him.

"You should have at least let him attacked..." I told him, Bayleef smiled in embarrassment.

"Sorry I didn't like what Dan said." Bayleef said with a nervous laugh.

"Okay return Dan. Hoothoot go!" The Elder yelled, then a Hoothoot appeared.

"Okay use poisonpowder!" I told Bayleef and powdered up Hoothoot who was now poisoned.

Hoothoot used foresight while being hurt by poison, then Bayleef attacked unexpectedly, so Hoothoot lost his balance and fell to the ground, but used his wings to get back up, but again is hurt by poison.

"Sorry Hoothoot, but Bayleef use razor leaf!" and So Bayleef's razorleaf KO'd Hoothoot.

"Return Hoothoot." The Elder returned Hoothoot to it's pokeball.

"Ah excellent!" The Elder said as he walked over and gave me $320, and a HM.

"Thank you!" I said with a smile, so did Bayleef, but the Elder didn't understand him.

"You and your Pokemon should have no problem using this move. Take this Flash HM." He said as I looked at the Flash Hm and put it in my bag.

"Flash illuminates even the darkest of all places. But to use it out of battle, you need the badge from Violet's Gym."

I smiled, showing him the badge that I had put in my bag. "Got it!" I told him

"That's good. I know you're not from this world, so please be careful." he told me, I blinked my eyes in surprise

"You know?" I asked.

"Yes. I know. How It's hard to explain. You need to be careful. You're going to have to make many choices that will effect this world. You treat your Pokemon well, but the choices you might have to make, may change you, how you act, who you are, everything even how you treat your pokemon and others. So be careful." he told me as he began to walk away.

"Wait.. what?" I said, Bayleef looked confused too.

"Hey we should get out of here right Lena? We should use the escape rope like Silver did!" He mentioned, so I nodded and used the Escape rope to leave, and we ended up in front of the Tower.

"Now we should get to the Pokemon center right? I asked Bayleef who nodded.

"Yeah lets go." He agreed.

We walked towards the center and began to heal the Pokemon including Bayleef, that's when we both saw Gold walk in.

"Hey Lena!" he said waving over at me.

"Oh hey Gold!" I said kinda awkwardly since I have no idea what happened to him before with the blue haired guy.

"I got my badge and HM! I'm here to heal my Pokemon you too huh!" He said as he gave his pokeball to the nurse.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool." I just replied.

"H-Hey! You two!" a voice yelled at both of us.

"huh!?" We both turned to look at the voice calling us.

Yay finally... I updated. I'm tired. Please don't hate me because it sucks and that it's a little! D: Well anyways like,fan, vote, and stuff! :D Please don't kill me! D: T^T


	8. Chapter 8

DONT HATE ME, YOU CAN KILL ME BUT DON'T HATE ME! I'M A STRESSED OUT PERSON PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. It's Junior year of high school, the hectic and most important yeat! D: This may suck T^T

Chapter 8: That Glance... It's Intriguing

Both Gold and I turned over to look at the person calling us.

"James?" I said, a bit in confusion, as I watched Elm's assistant walk over to us, carrying a large messenger bag with him, as he gave us both a bright smile.

"Well you remember my name, yes I was going to go out and look for you two, thankfully you were in here!" He said chuckling.

"Yeah we came here to heal our pokemon, they needed a rest after battling and what not." Gold explained to James.

"Oh of course, well Elm sent me here to give one of you two this," James said as he searched through his messenger bag, taking out a large oval like item, it was a deep yellow color, more like a golden yellow with dark chocolate brown spots on it.

"An egg?!" Both Gold and I said, a bit in shock. I mean I see why Gold is shock, Pokemon eggs are rare, as in you never really see how they appear of where they come from. I was shocked seeing it with my own eyes, it was amazing and beautiful at the same time.

"Yes it's an egg that Elm received recently from Mr. Pokemon . He asked me that one of you two to take care of it, and raise it." James explained as he carried the egg carefully in his arms as if it were a baby.

"Well what type of pokemon is it?" Gold asked , staring at the egg in awe.

I already knew what pokemon it was, remembering from the game, it would be a Togepi.

"Well it's up to you two to decide." James glanced at us both, trying to figure out who would keep it.

"Hey I think you should keep the egg. I think the egg will be happier with you." I told gold as I looked at him with a kind smile.

Gold smiled back happily, taking the egg from James arms carefully as James pass the egg to him.

"Really? Are you sure?" He asked

"I'm sure, don't worry." I told him as I lightly touched the egg, and then I felt the egg move.

"Hey it moved!" I said shocked, James was shocked too.

"Strange, it must like us. Well I have to go back to the lab you two." He said as he closed his messenger bag.

"Really so soon?" Gold said as he hugged the egg, it was really cute like seeing a kid hold his or her new baby brother or sister.

"Yes, lot's of work to be done in the lab. Well Bye you two." he said as he waved good bye and walked out of the pokemon center.

"Too bad he couldn't stay longer." Gold said with a sigh.

"Excuse me, you're pokemon is ready, I've healed them completely." a nurse said to us as we turned, seeing that she had a tray with our pokeballs, there. Gold had one while I had three pokeballs.

"How do you already have so many pokemon, did you have a pokeball or two before?" Gold asked

"Uhh yeah Elm gave me two so I could catch some pokemon!" I said making up an excuse with my best smile that i could muster.

"Oh okay cool, you're lucky. They don't sell any here, it isn't until the next town that they do." Gold replied as he looked at me closely.

"So what's the next town?" I quickly asked wanting to change the subject.

"It's Azalea Town, it's pretty close" Gold said with a bright smile.

"Oh okay, I think I'll leave for it today then, I don't have anything left at the hotel." I mentioned as I began to walk out.

"Hey can I come with you?" He said reaching out and got a hold of my hand, which were smaller than his since my body's age was younger.

"Huh? Well... I rather go alone... you know." I said and kindly as I could without hurting his feelings.

"Oh.. okay." He said, letting go of my hand, with a sad smile.

"Yeah.. plus it's better, next time we meet we can battle, and so our next battle it can be a surprise on who wins," I said trying to cheer him up, which worked seeing how his sad smile turned into an energetic one.

"Yeah! I'll train hard, and I'll beat you Lena! Plus I'll have more pokemon by then!" he stated as I started to walk out, "Yeah, see you until then." I told him once I walked out of the doors of the pokemon center, and took out Bayleef's pokeball, and got him out of there.

"Lena, finally you took me out of there, it's so boring in there, and yeah. I mean it's nice to sleep there and all but I don't want to sleep all day!" He energetically told me, as he walked around me a few times.

"Okay sorry, but I was talking to Gold, plus I needed him not to follow me." I explained to Bayleaf as I started to walk away from the Pokemon Center.

"Okay so where are we heading?" he asked, as he walked next to me keeping up with my pace.

"We're gonna go to the next town silly," I said as we passed by a few of the building, soon we were exiting the town to route 36, seeing a young girl up ahead.

"Hey an old tree is blocking the way to Goldenrod City!" she said, and then whinnied to me, "It's preventing me from shopping. Something should be done about it!" she said determined then sighed. "Too bad I can't do anything." she muttered silently

"I don't think I can help with that... yet. Maybe later on when my pokemon and I get stronger, then I promise to help you." I told her with a kind smile

"Really, thank you! I hope you're able to help soon then!" she said as she ran off somewhere.

"Wa-hey!" I heard a shout and quickly ran toward the shout, "Hey are you okay!?" I asked seeing a slightly over weight kid that had fallen backwards, who got up.

"I was going to snap that tree with my straight arm punch," he explained to me as he help his right arm rubbing it, "But I couldn't. I'm a failure!"

"No you aren't! I don't think that's a normal tree... I'll deal with the tree later, alright." I told him ith a smile.

"Really?" he said with slightly watery eyes, staring at me with awe.

I could see Bayleaf holding in his laughter, but I just replied, " Yes really. I have to go now though!" I told him and he gave me a nod and waved me off when I entered a building that was close by.

"This is the Ruins of The Alph.." Bayleaf said, "Well the North Entrance. But still you think we can visit the ruins?" He asked eagerly as he jumped around, as people stared.

"Yeah! Calm down sure we can visit?! Just stop jumping they're staring!" I said a bit embarrassed, and he gave a satisfied smile and stopped jumping.

The people stopped staring but I heard an old man whisper to the person behind the desk " Did you see that strange tree in the road?"

"Yeah I did, it was weird, it doesn't look like a normal tree."

"That may explain why fewer people are visiting the Ruins of the Alph."

"Yeah that tree wasn't there before until a few days ago... nothing's changed. I wonder why it's here now."

I just walked out silently, thinking about it.

As I walked out I could see that the area has changed, there was a small lake next to the building, and some mountain like structures. I just walked along a path that was set.

Soon I saw an opening in one of the structures, and a sign next to it, I read the sign out loud to Bayleaf.

"Mystery Stone Panel Chamber"

"Let's go in and see!" Bayleaf said as he ran inside, I laughed at his reaction and walked in.

We walked in, the floor was of stone, that's been aged through out the years, there was structures holding up the ceiling, and you could feel as if there was a strong presence watching you.

"Welcome to this chamber! There are sliding panels that depict a pokemon drawn by the ancients. Slide the panels around to form the picture. To the right is a description of the pokemon." a tour Guide told me with a bright smile

I walked over to a panel, and read the information to Bayleaf.

"A Pokemon that hid on the sea floor. Eyes on its back scanned the area."

"Cool" Bayleaf said, as I solved the puzzle quickly to reveal the pokemon, suddenly the floor shook violently, the Tour guide screamed in fright and fled, leaving bayleaf and I behind.

"Hey! What's happening?" I shouted when the floor under us disappear and soon we fell down in to the darkness.

...

"This won't work! We'll never be able to escape, we couldn't even stop them from doing the experiments on her!" a woman cried, he voice was slightly muffled by something.

"It will, it has to." A man said, hugging the woman in the dark streets, in front of a home.

"We're here." He said after a few moments. Soon the door opened.

"It's time. Come in quickly." a man who looked like he was in his late 30's early 40's said to the pair, they walked in.

"Let me see my granddaughter." The man said, the woman had something wrapped in a light green blanket, and handed it over to him, he opened up the blanket to reveal a face of an infant girl, who was silently resting unaware of the danger of the world.

"She's beautiful... she'll have boys chasing after her, just like her mother." he said as he admired his granddaughter.

"Too bad we won't see her grow up.." The woman said, sadden by the thought, though she wasn't alone on this.

"We have some friends on the other side who will protect her, don't worry. We got him to build a machine that can teleport her there, but we won't ba able to visit often." The younger man said.

"Still."

"Don't worry, she'll be safe, away from this world of Pokemon. It's better this way." The grandfather said as he gave the infant to the young man.

"Don't worry dad. I'll take her to them and be back before they notice." he said giving the infant a kiss, who stirred a bit in her sleep, then he touched a few of her dark brown strands of her hair.

"Could you tell me what her name was again? So I will at least remember her peaceful sleeping face before she leaves us?" The old man asked as her first looked at the woman then to his granddaughter.

"Dad, her name is..." She said but nothing else could be heard, because that's when a huge commotion began to occur outside, they were there.

...

"Lenaaaaa... Wake upppppppp.." I heard a voice echo, I felt groggy, nor did I want to get up.

"ngggghh" I said, and turned not wanting to be disturbed.

"Come on! Wake up, they're watching us!" I heard from the same voice, recoginzing it.

"Watching.. us?" I said as I opened my eyes as I saw eyes in the darkness.

"GAHH!? WHAT THE HELL!?" I shouted freaked out, and some eyes blinked disappearing except one which came closer to us.

I couldn't tell what pokemon it was, I couldn't remember since I had just woken up. It was black, or it looked that color, and it was oddly shaped, it didn't have any arms or legs. It only had its one large eye, it kinda looked like a type of symbol or writing

"Time to fight!" Bayeaf said as he hastily got in front ready to battle.

"Alright tackle it!" I said, as the Unknown watched us, Bayleaf, who was eager to attack, tackled but the pokemon dodged easily.

"Hey where is it?" Bayleaf afterward looking around, then suddenly a large eye appeared behind him

"Watch out, behind you." I warned, but the pokemon tackled, making Bayleaf fall over.

"Whoa!" he said, as he got up looking around, suddenly we see small purple red spheres turning in a circle, and suddenly shoot out, Bayleaf dodged the spheres.

"Use Razor leaf where the pokemon was last at," I told him, "And quick before it moves." Bay leaf followed my order, and actually hit the pokemon, who opened its eye.

"Keep attacking where the eye is at." Bayleaf kept using Razor leaf to hit the pokemon, who finally passed out from all the hits it had taken.

"That pokemon is... Unknown." Bayleaf said.

"Unknown. I remember, they all look different because they're symbols of the ancient pokemon writing..." I recalled.

"Yeah, lets get out before anymore pop out." He said as he started to walk away I followed him out side.

Once we got out I noticed it was night time.

"Well that took a long time." I said, and looked over at an exit.

"Let's go there, maybe we're close to the next town!" Bayleaf suggested, so we went into the building and out of it but from the other side and read a sign.

"Route 32. Viole City- Azalea Town" I read. the sign.

We followed another path, but I saw a tree close by and walked towards it.

"Maybe... there's... ha! I was right Berries!" I said cheerfully, as I picked out a przcureberry and put it away in my bag in the berry pocket.

After leaving the tree, there was a guy nex path just standing there, admiring the night sky, then he noticed me.

"You must be a great trainer if you got a gym badge, here take this, a souvenir of Violet City. It increases the power of Grass-type moves. It's a Miracle seed." He said handing me the miracle seed.

"Thank you!" I said smiling.

"You're welcome"

I smiled, walking off, and put the seed away.

"Hey your experiences in Violet City should be useful for your joinery!" He shouted after I left.

Soon were we in grass, watching out for pokemon, but we never noticed someone who was watching us.

"Hey You!" a boy's voice shouted, we turned to see some grass moving revealing a boy who just wore a blue T-shirt, with some shorts.

"Huh?" Both Bayleaf and I said at the same time.

"I haven't seen you around before. So you think you are pretty tough? Then get ready to fight me Pokemon Trainer Albert!" he said as he whipped out his pokeball, sending out a Ratatta to battle.

"Okay Go Bayleaf, go straight for a quick tackle!" I said, looking at the youngester's determined expression.

Bayleaf quickly sprinted towards the unsuspecting Rattata, and tackled him straight on, got hit, but didn't fall over, keeping his ground though you could tell he got hit pretty hard.

"Okay tackle back," Albert said, and the rattata tackled with all it's might not really having much of an impact.

"I need to do this for Albert so he can become the best trainer ever!" The rattata shouted out, I felt a pang of sadness for him, though it was nice that he cared about his trainer so much.

"Okay tackle again, you can finish him off, but don't be too hard on him." I told him, bayleaf tackled the poor Rattata, who couldn't get up after the attack.

"I can't lose... i can't" The rattata said as he passed out.

"Okay good try Rattata! Come out Zubat!" He yelled sending out his Zubat.

"These guys will go down!" The Zubat yelled ready for anything.

:Okay use razor leaf since it might be hard to attack a flying opponent." I suggested, and Bayleaf nodded in agreement using razorleaf, and some of the flying leafs hit his wings.

"Ha is that the best you can do? Try harder!" It welled out taunting us. Then used Supersonic, which hit Bayleaf directly, confusing him a bit.

"You know what don't hold back for Zubat." I told Bayleaf.

"Got it!" He said, a bit out of it. And tried to tackled, while confused and ended up hurting himself.

"Ha he looked like an idiot!" Zubat laughed, and used leach life, weakening Bayleaf.

"Try again!" But again Bayleaf hurt himself in confusion.

"Pathetic!" Zubat used leach life again

"Come on try one more time please" I asked, worried about Bayleaf hurting himself anymore.

Soon he attacked no longer confused hurting the zubat a bit.

"Say that again Zubat, I'm going down so easily!" He shouted back

Again Zubat used leach life. And straight after Bayleaf attacked Zubat knocking him down to the ground, who finally passed out staying down.

"You're strong! It was a good battle, here's the money!" Albert said giving us our prize money.

After leaving that battle I used a potion on Bayleaf since he was pretty warred out from the battle.

"Uh-huh. Yeah, and you know... "

"Uhh hey?" I lightly tapped a girl's shoulder wanting to see if she wanted to battle.

"Pardon? Battle? I'm on the phone." she replied a bit annoyed.

"Okay then... later I guess?" I replied, as Bayleaf and I were about to leave.

"Oh, all right. but make it fast." She said annoyed as she put the call on hold, and took out her pokeball sending out, Nidoran.

"My name is Liz by the way." she said, determined to get back to her call.

Picnicker Liz watched us.

"Okay Go Bayleaf, use Razor leaf." i said, as the leafs flew in the air and stroke down on the Nidoran. who apparently passed out from the hits and fear.

"Poor guy." Bayleaf said worried about the small Nidoran.

"Take it easy! That's mean!" She yelled at us angry, as she picked up Nidoran, checking if he was alright and gave us our money.

She then sighed, "I was having a nice chat too. Wow you're good at battling."  
"well not really..." I said not really believing I was a good at battling.

"Want to give me your phone number?" She asked with a smile.

Whoa, I do not go that way! I was about to tell her

"I'll phone you for another battle!" she said quickly after.

"Oh," I said happily, after knowing she didn't mean it that way . "Sure, here" then we exchanged phone numbers.

"I'll call you if something comes up!" She told me.

"Okay!" I replied as we waved off, and left.

We faced another battle soon after.

"That glance... It's Intriguing."

"Ehh... what? Is that suppose to be a compliment?" I said kinda lost.

"My name is Rowland" He said and gave me a wink.

"The heck, you're a creepy camper!" I said straight out.

He sent out Nidoran, a pink one.

"okay use razor leaf and get this over with!" I quickly told Baylead who understood why.

"Horn attack" Both attacks hit each oher at the same time, causing damage to both sides.

"Okay tackle!" I yelled and the tackle took down the Nidoran.

"Hmm this is disappointing." She said with a bored glance, I first thought he was talking about the battle until I noticed where he was looking at.

"THE HELL!? YOU PERVERT!" I yelled crossing my arms over my chest. I got Bayleaf to get the money, and left before Rowland could say anyhting else.

"I found some good pokemon in the grass! I think they'll do it for me! The name's Gordon" A trainer stopped me and sent out a Wooper.

"Water type.. just use tackle through te battle." So through the battle Bayleaf used tackle on the Wooper. And once poisonpowder . So The wooper was poined getting weaker and weaker.

The Wooper would attack of a series of tackles and water gun. The battle finished rather quickly.

"How would you rather have this tastey slowpoke tail! Only for 1,000,000! " a guy's voice asked with a creepy smile.

" Uhh no thanks." I neglected the offer walking away. Soon we found a pokemon center.

"Maybe we should rest here." I told bayleaf.

"Okay. I'll get healed meanwhile." he suggested, so I sent Bayeaf to his pokeall and took him to the nurse to heal, I got my pokeballs back after some time, and sent out bayleaf from it after.

"I hope it's okay to sleep here on the couch." I told Bayleaf as I started to close my eyes from being exhasted from battling.

"They won't mind." He said closing his eyes as well, and we both fell asleep, I was on a chair in the pokemon center and Bayleaf fell asleep by my feet leaning against my legs.


End file.
